


6 из 36

by Kk_tze, Mi_two



Series: TBA [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexist Language, fuck-dazed
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Их либе дих!<br/>- Каких лебедих?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Сингапур - город контрастов

**Author's Note:**

> \- Их либе дих!  
> \- Каких лебедих?

С высоты птичьего полета ночной Сингапур выглядел как пестрый светящийся платок, брошенный на землю. Не то, чтобы Сидоров был мастер проводить поэтические параллели, конечно. Он глотнул не слишком кислого брюта и поморщился. Ну хоть шипучку по высшему уровню организовали, а не как обычно. Игристые вина Сидоров не жаловал, но пить их по долгу службы приходилось все равно и чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
Со спины накатывал шум, складывающийся из музыки и разговоров сотен гостей, что собрались на ежегодный прием в Singapore Telecommunications, посвященный годовщине основания. Многомиллиардные активы корпорации, которая являлась второй по величине компанией страны, требовали эффектной демонстрации. Вернее, того требовал азиатский менталитет, а Сидоров крутился среди китайцев достаточно, чтобы переосмыслить знаменитое “восток - дело тонкое”.  
Понятие допустимого на подобных приемах было сильно растяжимым - Сидоров давно привык, что именно так тут и было принято. Все дамы, без исключения, сверкали бриллиантами, как ёлки - блёстками на новый год. Сплошь открытые спины, обнаженные плечи, руки... И ноль эмоций на публику при виде полуголых девок у семенящих между ними мужиков. Слюни у них потекут потом, когда с официозом будет покончено. Вот тут узкоглазые извращенцы и проявят себя в полной красе.  
Сидоров снова хлебнул шампанского и отыскал взглядом главного виновника торжества, того еще извращенца - вот уж тут сомнений не возникало. Сидоров сам читал досье: Ван Хон - как-то-там, хрен с горы, президент корпорации, любитель мальчиков и мужиков постарше, “тонкий ценитель” сладкой натуры и так далее.  
За долгие годы работы на благо родины - вернее, разгребания дерьма на ее благо - Сидоров успел насмотреться на всякое, а потому на вкусы господина Хона ему было откровенно плевать.  
Он сделал новый глоток шампанского и, не торопясь, прошелся по залу, учтиво раскланиваясь с редкими знакомыми.  
Вокруг раздавалась английская речь, выпестованная веками колонизации: плавное звучание сочеталось с характерным азиатским щебетанием, учтивыми поклонами и прочими восточными расшаркиваниями. Такие мероприятия Сидоров не любил. Они хоть и помогали делу, но раздражали порой до зубовного скрежета. Всё походило на дорогой аттракцион, к которому, помимо всей пользы, в довесок шел геморрой - тонна бумажек для финансового отчета и объяснительных к каждой колонке цифр. А зачем вам, товарищ полковник, понадобился именно смокинг Прада, а не костюм от Бриони? Окажись на месте Сидорова Витя Платов, обязательно бы глянул так, что у Напрасного - дал же бог фамилию! - язык бы отсох.  
\- А в занавеске от фабрики "Большевичка" меня бы отправили тут сортиры мыть, - произнес вслух Сидоров и вежливо, до оскомины улыбнулся седому представителю высшего общества, ковыляющему под руку с длинноногой девицей, которая, скорее всего, успела выйти из школьного возраста.  
До назначенной Сидорову встречи оставалось еще полчаса. Потом стоило потерпеть еще столько же - для отвода глаз - и уже затем с легкой душой сваливать на все четыре стороны.  
Прошествовав к открытому балкону, он поставил пустой бокал на перила и снова оглядел зал, стараясь выглядеть скучающим.  
Осложнений не предвиделось - существующую схему со своим сингапурским информатором Сидоров отработал давно, и она функционировала, как часы со швейцарским механизмом.  
Но ожидание требовалось скрасить, и Сидоров прикинул, когда выпадет следующая возможность увидеться с Платовым - чисто теоретически. Последний раз встреча случилась около полугода назад, и чтобы следующая сложилась раньше, чем через год, должно было крупно повезти.  
От этих мыслей Сидорова отвлекла заминка среди гостей, столпившихся около сцены.  
Люди там явно оживились, а потом музыку вдруг заглушил рев мотора. Прямо из коридора в банкетный зал влетел мотоцикл. Сидящий на нем байкер эффектно поставил машину на одно колесо и изобразил разворот, демонстрируя себя и... Нет, все же себя. Раздались восторженные аплодисменты, а вот Сидоров подавил желание скривиться: там, не иначе, вручался подарок главе компании. И, можно было поспорить заранее, байк нес на себе все соответствующие случаю логотипы и попутно украшался эмблемой "Формулы-1" - еще один поклон узкоглазым. Да и стоил, наверняка, как чугунный мост, позолоченный вдобавок. Ну а мотоциклист прикладывался к подарку, без вариантов. Сидоров хмыкнул и только собрался отвернуться, как соскочивший с седла человек стащил шлем, эффектно тряхнув волосами, и вечер разом перестал быть томным.  
Вот ведь, твою мать!  
\- Но это нормально, - подытожил увиденное Сидоров. - А как всё скучно начиналось... Что ж, Хант, за тобой кадриль. Так и быть, буду аплодировать.  
Всё же хорошо, что здесь никто не понимал по-русски. В России на подобных мероприятиях приходилось держать не только лицо, но и язык.  
Сидоров присмотрелся к тому, что творит Хант. Отчасти стало любопытно, почему к СуньХуйвчай не отправили кого-то другого из группы. Правда, тогда не получилось бы и в половину так занимательно.  
Хант, надо отдать ему должное, выглядел в точном соответствии с досье, вернее, со вкусами президента корпорации. Ослепительно белая рубашка, ослепительно черный смокинг, ослепительно яркая кожа в вырезе распахнутого воротника - интересно, куда дели пресловутую бабочку? - и закономерно заинтересованный старикашка, тут же двинувшийся навстречу.  
О да.  
Отлепившись от балконной балюстрады, Сидоров подхватил с подноса официантки, стоявшей учтивым столбиком, еще один бокал с шампанским и направился к месту вручения даров. Не поприветствовать Ханта он счел очень невежливым, так что, усмехнувшись, отсалютовал ему из-за спины престарелого ловеласа, подмигнул и устроился неподалеку - в первых рядах, всем своим видом поощряя начинать представление.  
Хант же едва обратил на него внимание, но заметил, конечно, как же иначе. Уже, поди, просчитывал, что именно принесло Сидорова на это дивное собрание, и как теперь разыграть джокера в колоде. Небрежно расстегнул смокинг - Сидоров даже пожалел, что не видит лица одариваемого мини-стриптизом - Хант сделал пару шагов навстречу Ван Хону, улыбаясь так, словно выиграл миллион долларов на скачках.  
\- Самые последние технологии, улучшенная система передачи, новейший контроль сцепления с дорогой... Оседлайте этого жеребца, - донеслось до Сидорова, - и вы почувствуете новый вкус жизни.  
Ван Хон, похоже, онемел от такой наглости. Или кончил прямо в штаны, такой вариант тоже нельзя было списать со счетов.  
\- Вы пробовали шампанское? - наклоняясь к Ханту, спросил он. - У меня подают лучшее шампанское в стране, мистер... - он сделал паузу.  
\- О, зовите меня просто Итан, - взмахнул ресницами Хант и откинул голову, отбрасывая волосы назад.  
Как он там сказал? Жеребца? Надо же. Сидоров усмехнулся. Клавдия бы точно не оценила такой метод съема. Пошловато. Топорно сработано.  
\- Дедушка ждет, что ты помацаешь его за писю, - пригубив из бокала, негромко откомментировал он порыв Ханта, поскольку в красках представлял себе пристрастия азиатов в возрасте. Приходилось, работая с этим сектором. Сидоров каждый раз мысленно радовался, что давно преодолел интересный возраст. Да и типаж у него, слава всем китайским богам, был не тот.  
А теперь Сидоров с интересом ждал, что американец выкинет дальше, и печенкой чуял, что неплохо бы обезопасить цель своего визита. На всякий пожарный случай, зная способность Ханта все переворачивать с ног на голову. Сам по себе Ван Хон Сидорову был интересен постольку поскольку, а вот рисковать передачей информации не хотелось.  
Китайца же - хоть и сингапурского происхождения, если верить тому же досье, от Ханта, похоже, сейчас отвлечь бы не вышло по-любому. Шоу явно поспособствовало.  
\- Итан, - бесцеремонно, даже по-хозяйски положив ладонь на талию Ханта, произнес Ван Хон. - Как вы узнали, что мне нравятся лошади?  
Ха! Шампанское в бокале Сидорова закончилось слишком быстро.  
\- О вашей великолепной конюшне знает весь Сингапур, - Хант не пошевелился под этой неуловимо оглаживающей его рукой, только заинтересованно - о, чересчур даже! - улыбнулся. Да американец прямо сценические таланты демонстрировал! - Увидеть ее - мечта для профессионала и простого любителя.  
Со своего места Сидоров не мог не заметить, как маслянистости во взгляде Ван Хона поубавилось после неприкрытой лести американца. Восток по-прежнему оставался делом тонким. Скорее всего, китаец ревниво оберегал своих призовых скакунов от посторонних взглядов.  
\- То, как вы оседлали байк, выдает в вас профессионала, - тон китайца был настолько любезным, что еще немного и начнет медоносить.  
\- О, - засмеялся Хант и, словно шутя, вывернулся из-под ладони Ван Хона. Или сделал так, что она, соскальзывая, прошлась по всей заднице? Сидоров не стал бы биться об заклад в этом вопросе. - Я лишь начинающий любитель. Практически, необъезженный... о, сорри, я хотел сказать - не объездившийся.  
Оговорка явно пришлась китайцу по душе. А вот Сидоров с трудом держал лицо, челюсть так и норовила оказаться на уровне колен.  
\- Необъезженный, ага, - он хмыкнул. В последнее верилось с трудом. Впрочем, какое Сидорову было до этого дело? Да, ровным счетом никакого не было.  
Он продемонстрировал Ханту большой палец, мол, отлично справляешься, сразу видно: вот он, настоящий профи, - и заодно глянул на часы. Пора.  
Сидоров аккуратно осмотрелся, но большинство гостей были очень увлечены представлением, которое давал Хант. Это играло на руку. Он сделал шаг назад, и освободившееся место тут же оказалось занято кем-то из приглашенных. Сидоров выбрался из толпы любопытствующих и кивком подозвал официанта.  
Поставив пустой бокал на поднос, он передал официанту свою визитку. Сидоров был не единственным, кто на подобных приемах пользовался моментом для встреч тет-а-тет, в формате “без галстука”. Но непримечательный с виду кусок белого картона на самом деле содержал дополнительную информацию, благодаря спрятанному под золотой оттиск чипу.  
Теперь оставалось подождать еще немного, пока его проверит другая сторона.  
Хант тем временем принял из рук Ван Хона бокал с шампанским и, томно пригубляя - нет, Сидоров даже усмехнулся: точно цирк на выезде, - демонстрировал все достоинства подарков, оглаживая байку блестящие бока и наклоняясь, чтобы показать конструкцию рамы. И с большим успехом, судя по тому, что телохранители Ван Хона, до сих пор стоявшие черным частоколом по периметру босса, сдали назад, чтобы не мешать боссу налаживать личную жизнь.  
Ответа от информатора, точно получившего посылку, все еще не было. Сидоров уже начал думать, что карты в этот раз не сыграли, как вдруг заметил роскошную красавицу, которая направлялась к нему. Ее алое платье стоило больше, чем годовой оклад полковника ФСБ, а за колье Сидорова можно было купить, продать и снова купить. Теоретически.  
Самое интересное, что девушка стоила еще дороже, если учесть, кем она была в действительности.  
Ашико - доверенное лицо и по совместительству любимая вещь господина Ву Жоу, контролировавшего часть Восточного побережья. Сидоров сморгнул, глядя на нее и пытаясь понять, какого хрена происходит. Сидоров готов был поклясться, что еще пять минут назад среди гостей Ашико не мелькала, уж слишком приметным было платье.  
\- Анатолий, какая приятная встреча, - сказала она, подойдя ближе.  
\- Что может быть приятней, чем встретить вас и господина Ву, - Сидоров учтиво поцеловал девушке руку, лихорадочно соображая, что могла принести на хвосте эта птичка. Он осмотрелся по сторонам, сделав вид, что ищет Ву Жоу, а на деле прикинул пути отхода, если вдруг придется делать ноги.  
\- Я здесь одна, - немного манерно тянула Ашико. Ее холеные пальчики цепко держали тонкую ножку бокала, а подведенные черным глаза так и стреляли по сторонам. В тире бы все десятки были её, если судить по точности прицела, но Сидоров проверять не собирался. - Такой роскошный прием… Господин Ван Хон необычайно щедр сегодня, не правда ли?  
Сидоров глянул на марлезонский балет в центре зала, где Хант допивал шампанское и облизывал губы, усиленно не замечая, как на него пялится старикашка.  
Затем он вновь повернулся к Ашико и кивнул.  
\- У каждого свои причуды, но господин Ван Хон многим известен своей щедростью.  
Он не тешил себя иллюзиями, несмотря на то, что однажды оказался с Ашико в одной постели. Девушка по-прежнему могла его убить - не только взглядом, но и голыми руками. Что же ей надо?  
\- Это слабости, - нежно улыбнулась та.  
\- Без них никуда, - согласился Сидоров и, опять посмотрев на кандидата в “конюшни” хозяина вечера, бросил взгляд на часы.  
По прикидкам, “смотреть коллекцию марок” СуньХуйвчай должен был предложить с минуты на минуту, а то охране придется уносить его с собственного приема от излишнего перевозбуждения опасного для пожилого возраста.  
Ашико проследила его взгляд и тут же повернула голову в другую сторону, делая вид, что ее не заботит разыгрывающееся там представление. Другие гости, насколько мог судить Сидоров, были куда как менее щепетильны. Или же такого образчика нахального пикапа, который представлялся Хантом, не видели давно.  
\- Знаете его? - спросила Ашико, улыбаясь в бокал шампанского, и не уточнила, кого именно из “его” имеет в виду. - Он тоже на вас смотрит. Иногда, когда вы не видите, вот сейчас, например. - Она устроила пальчики на локте Сидорова, останавливая его в инстинктивном желании обернуться. - Мы вас искали, - как бы между делом обронила Ашико.  
Сидоров посмотрел ей в глаза, все еще пытаясь сориентироваться. Дело или резко запахло керосином, или Сидорову сейчас крупно повезет. Ход в Сингапур китайской Триаде был заказан благодаря усилиям Ли Куан Ю. И теперь намек на столь явный интерес… Сидоров улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть обаятельно и немного нахально. Как показывала практика, такая манера поведения всегда приносила нужные плоды.  
\- Искали и нашли, - сказал он. - Так что я весь внимание.  
\- Вы не ответили, - напомнила Ашико, и Сидоров позволил себе отвлечься на мгновение, проводив взглядом официанта с подносом.  
\- Да, сталкивались как-то раз. Пытался меня снять, но я куда более крепкий орешек, чем дорогой господин Ван Хон, - он небрежно пожал плечами. Больше намеков и двусмысленности - больше пространства для маневра. К тому же, может, удастся выгородить Ханта заодно с собой.  
Ашико снова улыбнулась, принимая его маленькую ложь.  
\- Отточенные движения, как у кобры, что собирается напасть, - сказала она, глядя куда-то над головами гостей. - Отличная растяжка, причем динамическая, даже стрип-танцоры такой не имеют. Совершенно новая одежда, запонки - ручной работы, - когда она только успела выцепить эти мелочи, оставалось загадкой. - Явно не простой охотник за головами престарелых сластолюбцев. Я бы предположила нечто большее, - она сделала хорошо ощутимую паузу, - но эта информация, разумеется, останется между нами. Как и слухи о том, что Ван Хон намеревается продать часть новейших разработок стороннему покупателю. А вы точно знаете куда больше, чем говорите, наверное...- она точно рассчитанным движением на мгновение закусила нижнюю губу, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы. - Наверное, я должна вас заинтересовать как-то по-другому, да?  
Кем посчитали Ханта? Наемным убийцей? Или профессиональным взломщиком? Сидоров прищурился и вновь окинул американца пристальным взглядом.  
\- Согласен, отличный экземпляр.  
Хант, похоже, довыеживался - еще немного, и он насторожит не только Ашико, но и охрану Ван Хона.  
Именно этот неудачный момент был выбран официантом, чтобы вручить Сидорову ответную визитку. Вот теперь стоило сыграть особенно тонко. Ашико ничего не должна была заподозрить. Так что он лишь мельком глянул на карточку и небрежно сунул ее к остальным.  
\- Я готов обсудить предложение, если вы готовы его сделать, - после чего вытащил из кармана портсигар и покрутил его в пальцах. Гостям, желающим травиться раковыми палочками, здесь предлагалось выходить на свежий воздух. Сидоров улыбнулся собеседнице. - Вы не возражаете? Моя дурацкая слабость.  
\- Ваше право, - улыбнулась та. Улыбка, впрочем, глаз не коснулась совершенно. - Но как говорит мне мой работодатель... - девушка непринужденно дотронулась до длинной сверкающей серьги, намекая на нечто большее, чем стоимость украшения. Неужели разговор слушали третьи лица? - Завтра может быть уже поздно. Не то, чтобы нас так беспокоила безопасность господина Хона... Но не хотелось бы упустить рыбу, уже заплывшую в сети. Карпы так глупы, - Ашико изогнула в усмешке карминно-красные губы. - Особенно, когда идут на запах пищи. О, посмотрите, - сказала она, вновь покрутив бокал в пальцах. - Влюбленный павлин собирается раскрыть хвост.  
Ван Хон и правда поднимался на сцену. Впрочем, удерживать старикашку никто не собирался - скорее всего, все прекрасно представляли себе, чем обернется недовольство хозяина.  
\- Даже не представляю, чем могу помочь, - Сидорову начали надоедать танцы на цыпочках вокруг да около.  
\- Пятьдесят тысяч наличными немедленно, - Ашико церемонно склонила голову, - если вы убеждаете своего… ммм... знакомого, что ему сегодня просто необходимо осмотреть яхту мистера Хона. Говорят, она - настоящее произведение искусства. А если какие-то обстоятельства заставят мистера Хона отсутствовать в городе и вечером, и в особенности … - Ашико допила шампанское и отставила бокал на поднос моментально возникшего рядом официанта, - если он забудет про назначенную на полдень встречу, то еще столько же.  
Сидоров поправил манжету с запонкой и помолчал, делая вид, что обдумывает предложение. Чего добивался Хант, он не имел понятия. Скорее всего прямо сейчас, пока охрана дышала ему в затылок, он собирался только улыбаться и вертеть задницей. Имел ли СуньХуйвчай привычку возить всех, кого сумел снять, на яхту? Если так ей гордится, то только туда и возил. А если яхта из разряда конюшни?  
\- Любые обстоятельства? - уточнил он вслух.  
\- Он должен остаться в здравом уме и ... - Ашико тихо засмеялась, - относительно трезвой памяти. Никаких следов нашего участия, разумеется. Все остальное - как ваш...ммм... - она снова замялась, - знакомый сочтет нужным. Признаться, мой работодатель пытался разыграть подобную карту, но маленькие рыбки, пущенные в омут к этой акуле остались ею незамеченными. Какая досадная случайность, не правда ли?  
Сидоров хмыкнул.  
\- В следующий раз ставьте на павлина, - предложил он и пошел к сцене, где Хант дожидался своего кавалера.  
С никотином явно приходилось обождать.  
\- Собираешься затрахать его до смерти? Или бросишь у смертного одра для постельных утех, чтобы он от ярости забрызгал слюной всех вокруг? - на русском поинтересовался он, едва подойдя к Ханту.  
\- А твоя великая страна не может допустить подобного расклада? - искоса глянув на него, усмехнулся Хант. - И теперь ты жаждешь предупредить меня, чтобы я держал руки при себе?  
Сидоров хмыкнул. Взгляд Ашико чувствовался затылком так же, как внимание направленного пистолета.  
\- Моей великой стране нет дела до твоих постельных пристрастий. Мне просто любопытно, почему ты крутил тухесом перед китайцем, а жаркие взгляды при этом кидал на меня, - со смешком парировал Сидоров и на вопросительный взгляд Ханта пояснил. - Задницей. Так вот, может, я что-то упустил во время нашей прошлой встречи, и скачки по континентам, закончившиеся прыжком ласточкой с крыши парковки - это было заигрывание?  
Хант поперхнулся шампанским и даже не нашелся с ответом сразу. Один - ноль в пользу русских.  
\- И ты подошел спросить об этом? - откашлявшись, спросил он. Сидоров терпеливо дождался, когда у Ханта снова прорежется голос, заботливо похлопал его по спине.  
\- А почему нет? Надо же как-то пережить затянувшуюся минуту красноречия?  
\- Ну, должно быть, у русских и приняты церемонные ухаживания с запусканием боеголовок через Атлантику, но я - сторонник традиционных способов, - ответил, наконец, Хант, похоже, забыв о престарелом ухажере, как раз сорвавшем овацию у них над головой. - Хотя, припоминается, на первом свидании ты вообще пристегнул меня наручниками к койке.  
\- Если бы я тебя пристегивал, ты бы на ней и остался, - Сидоров ответил ехидным взглядом. - А у американцев традиции допускают попытки свернуть себе шею, или это уже от отчаяния, что авансы ушли в молоко? Знал бы, хоть цветы в больницу бы отправил, чтобы ты утешился. Поди, только такие вот и клюют на твои попытки, - он сочувственно мотнул головой в сторону сцены и похлопал Ханта по плечу, - а я-то уж подумал, что ты прямо, как Мата Хари.  
Хант вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, вдруг подался к нему всем телом, гибко и жарко, как увидевший шест работник сцены - переживший лоботомию к тому же. Сразу вспомнились определения Ашико, мать ее.  
\- Ревнуешь? - прошептал Хант, облизнулся и с интересом посмотрел на губы Сидорова.  
Над ними сбился с мысли Ван Хон, до того продолжавший вещать о технологиях, телекоммуникациях и активах, вложенных в будущее, - выступать, в общем, с репертуаром, способным усыпить любого нормального человека.  
\- Смотри, аккуратнее, сейчас тебя приревнует престарелый петух, - Сидоров небрежно засунул руки в карманы брюк и посмотрел Ханту прямо в глаза, не собираясь поддаваться на такую явную провокацию. - Давай чего-нибудь поинтереснее, - он отвернулся к сцене - ты же не думаешь, что для меня хватит дешевых трюков из репертуара провинциальной певички?  
\- На самом деле, - сказал вдруг Хант, - у меня в запасе два трюка. Один плохой, а другой - очень плохой. Какой ты выбираешь?  
\- Тот, где, по сложившейся традиции, ты разобьешь мне лицо - это который из твоих вариантов: плохой или очень плохой? А тот, в котором ты, - насмешливо уточнил Сидоров, - только что сожрал взглядом мои губы?  
\- Твои губы участвуют в обоих вариантах, - усмехнулся Хант. - Вариант первый, плохой, - он вдруг положил руку на талию Сидорова, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему еще ближе, и зашептал. - Я тебя целую, и ты, оскорбленный, сваливаешь с приема, не мешая мне делать мою работу. Вариант второй, очень плохой. Я тебя целую, объясняю это шантажом в мой адрес, и Ван Хон вышвыривает тебя с приема. Дальше ты летишь далеко и долго, и опять же, не мешаешь мне делать мою работу. Что выбираешь?  
Сидорову словно вожжа под хвост попала.  
\- Забыл еще один, - он самым нахальным образом притянул Ханта, и крепко поцеловал сам, даже не заморачиваясь морально-этическими вопросами. Хант то ли ахнул, то ли застонал, но Сидоров разбираться не стал. Он быстро пережал Ханту сонную артерию - тот даже рыпнуться не успел. Всего несколько секунд, и у Ханта подкосились колени - оставалось только обнять его посильнее и двинуться в сторону выхода. Ван Хон, если Сидоров правильно понимал расклад, примчится спасать своего голубка из лап неизвестного ворона.  
\- Гениальный ход, - как Ашико опять оказалась рядом, Сидоров не отследил. А вот пачку банкнот, внезапно потянувшую карман вниз, почувствовал сразу.  
\- Что? - тряхнул головой Хант, и Сидоров потянул его за собой быстрее.  
\- Спи, родная, мы никуда не едем, - усмехнулся он.  
Столь примитивный способ вряд ли задержал бы американца надолго, но на это Сидоров и не рассчитывал. Зал остался позади, и Хант уже подавал признаки осознанного мышления, приходя в себя достаточно, чтобы сыграть нужную роль. Хотя бы в том, чтобы наломать побольше дров, и тем самым выполнить для Сидорова просьбу Ашико. А благодарность господина Ву, пусть уже и оплаченная деньгами, одними зелеными бумажками не ограничится. Это Сидоров уже проходил.  
\- Какого черта? - Ханту шла роль невинной жертвы, попавшей в лапы маньяка. Глаза туманились, неважно отчего, но выглядело занимательно. Сидоров мысленно записал на свой счет еще одно очко. - Ты что тво...  
Но тет-а-тет, к весьма неожиданному сожалению Сидорова, пришлось прервать. Из зала некстати подоспел престарелый любитель виагры, из-под носа которого намеревались увести сегодняшнюю грелку.  
\- Я хочу знать, что именно тут происходит! - требовательно воскликнул он, без сомнений ожидая, когда подоспеет охрана. - Итан! - Ван Хона аж затрясло от увиденного. Сидоров все еще обнимал Ханта, а тот и с места пока не двигался. Подозрительность брала свое. Сидоров без труда ориентировался в этих подводных течениях. Китаец хотел и вишенку съесть и не оказаться в дураках, а потому на всякий случай записывал их с Хантом в команду, которая собиралась его облапошить. - Кто этот человек?  
\- Ревнивый любовник... - Хант с явным трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Ван Хоне и облизнул губы. - Я его бросил, вот он и... мстит.  
Показавшуюся в коридоре охрану китаец остановил одним щелчком пальцев.  
А Сидоров и моргнуть не успел, как его записали в любовники и тут же отправили в отставку. Настолько краткосрочных отношений в жизни Сидорова еще ни разу не случалось. Он качнул головой и усмехнулся. Американец похоже напрочь забыл, что Сидоров не глухонемой, а раз таможня давала добро, то и вести себя можно было соответственно предложенной легенде. Заодно посмотреть, как Хант таким нахрапом выпишет путевку на вылет самому себе. Сидоров оценил картину маслом и без предупреждения развернул американца к себе, аккуратно, но крепко придерживая за руки, чтобы ненароком не получить по нежным органам.  
\- Любовник, значит, - хрипловато произнес он и еще раз поцеловал, не дав Ханту и шанса увильнуть.  
Тот едва слышно застонал. Или, может, попытался возмутиться, но не получилось. А вот у Ван Хона едва дым из ушей не пошел - еще бы, такого жеребца из стойла вот-вот уведут. Проигрывать китайцы никогда не умели, это тебе не Япония с удобными традициями вспарывания животов.  
\- Уж больно хорош, хоть и с норовом, - на китайском подлил масла в огонь Сидоров и добавил с налетом пошлости, так понятной азиатам. - Этим и повышает ставки, а? - он хлопнул Ханта по заднице и тут же по-хозяйски огладил ее.  
Хант охренел. Китаец сначала тоже охренел, не иначе за компанию, а потом его глазки масляно заблестели. Видимо, представил себе два-в-одном удовольствие, и выиграть на торгах, и заполучить в постель горячую штучку. В том, что Хант и в самом деле горяч, у Сидорова почему-то сомнений не возникло. Повинуясь очередному жесту хозяина, охрана исчезла с горизонта. А в следующую секунду американец пришел в себя и вывернулся из рук Сидорова. Теперь, без бдительного ока охраны, должны были проясниться и цели театрального представления.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что он тебе сейчас сказал, - убедительно выдохнул Хант. - Но этот человек преследует меня несколько месяцев. Если ты... - Хант сглотнул, - поможешь мне избавиться от него, я буду очень... очень сильно тебе благодарен.  
Хант разыгрывал, как по нотам. Сидорову оставалось только восхищаться тем, как умело и ловко тот закапывал самого себя. Сегодня Хант хочет избавиться от него, а завтра найдет себе рыбку покрупнее китайца? На доверии Ван Хона можно было не только ставить крест, но и отпевание проводить. Он посмотрел на Ханта, прикидывая, видимо, что к чему, но тот, изображая гнев, картинно вскинул голову. Черт, американская заноза в заднице все же здорово изучила вкусы старикашки. Ван Хону хватило одного взгляда, чтобы поплыть снова.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - приказал он Ханту. - Сейчас же. А потом, - он указал на Сидорова, - его. Я увижу разницу. Язык солгать может, а тело никогда. Так узнаем, кто из вас врет.  
Сидоров ехидно глянул на Ханта, предлагая тому самому выпутываться из ситуации, в которую влетел на полном ходу. Интересно, американцу отступать, что ли, некуда было, раз он с готовностью шагнул к китайцу, без колебаний положил его руки на свою задницу и поцеловал? Со стороны было плохо понятно, что происходит, но узкоглазый задышал, как паровоз под парами и вцепился в Ханта. Хотя, может, у Ван Хона просто начался приступ астмы. И конвульсивные судороги заодно. Оргазмические.  
Сидоров ждал. Ответная услуга Ву Жоу была лучшей компенсацией за то, чему он стал свидетелем. Но несмотря на приятные мысли, с души все-таки воротило. Как там предложил бы Витя, эстетствующий сейчас на берегах Туманного Альбиона? Расслабься и думай об Англии?  
Наконец, Хант оторвался от старикашки. Точнее, оторвал его от себя. По ощущению, да и внешнему виду, спускаться с небес на грешную землю Ван Хон явно не хотел.  
\- А вот я бы не торопился сразу вручать Оскара, - охладил его пыл Сидоров. - Хотя могу поаплодировать. Все познается в сравнении, господин Ван, не так ли?  
\- Нет, - подозрительно быстро ответил Хант, избегая даже смотреть в его сторону.  
\- Иначе правда выйдет наружу, - обаятельно улыбнулся Сидоров.  
Чтобы не упустить последний шанс, Ханту стоило соглашаться, но тот, похоже, прекрасно осознавал, что Сидоров чувствует его слабину, и потому нервничал и немного переигрывал. Но поскольку Ван Хон молчал, деваться американцу было некуда.  
\- Правда в том, что другим способом тебе поцелуя не получить... - пробормотал он, а потом подался к Сидорову. - Ладно. Черт с тобой!  
И дотронулся губами до его губ. Ну вот, совсем другое дело!  
Сидоров покрепче приобнял Ханта за талию и привлек к себе. Не спеша захватил его губы своими, провел языком по нижней, углубляя поцелуй, и погладил руками под рубашкой. А потом не давал отстраниться, пока Ханту не перестало хватать воздуха.  
\- Два получил за красивые глаза, а сейчас третий, - откомментировал Сидоров потом. Под хвост будто шлея попала после и тормоза отказали. До этого он - по профессиональным соображениям - давил мысль, что Хант, вроде как, одного с ним пола: от поцелуев еще никто не умирал. А сейчас кураж вымел такие мысли из головы к чертовой матери.  
\- Ты мне такую раскладку убил! - прошептал Хант, не особо стараясь освободиться. - Тогда...План “Б”.  
Он сунул руку в карман, выхватил оттуда что-то маленькое и почти прозрачное и метнул в сторону Ван Хона. Старикашка даже сообразить, что к чему, не успел - обмяк моментально, и Хант, отскочив от Сидорова, подхватил безвольное тело, не давая ему свалиться на пол.  
\- Ну же, помоги! - выдохнул он Сидорову. - Давай, черт! Ты мне должен!  
\- Должен, неужели? - нахально глянул на Ханта тот и перехватил драгоценного китайца, освобождая американцу руки. - За то, что ты потерял от меня голову? - Яхта у Ван Хона отменялась, и теперь надо было срочно искать ей замену. - Так что за план “Б”?  
\- Поработаешь грузчиком, - Хант проигнорировал вопрос и заторопился к лифту. - Давай, быстрее, надо перетащить его на другой этаж. Картер! - он повысил голос. - Нам нужен свободный коридор! Брандт, давай к сейфу! Будем через две минуты, тебе хватит времени?  
Сидоров не слышал, что докладывала американцу его долбанутая на всю голову команда, но догадаться мог.  
\- Не то слово, - выдохнул Хант потом и замахал Сидорову рукой, подзывая его ближе. Интересно все же, где у американца находился микрофон? Сидоров навскидку мог бы назвать пару удобных мест. У него даже зачесались руки проверить. - Я рад, Бенджи, что шоу понравилось, но на “бис" не будет!  
Церемониться с Ван Хоном, пребывающем в отключке, Сидоров не собирался, а потому доволок его до лифта и сгрузил у стенки. Времени на всё про всё получалось минут пять-семь, вот-вот должна была всполошиться охрана и, заподозрив неладное, броситься обыскивать ближайшие этажи. Так что от плана "Б" зависело многое, если не всё.  
\- Брандт, что у тебя? Активировал систему? - тем временем спросил Хант, оглядываясь на двери в зал. - Отлично. Давай, время пошло.  
Двери лифта распахнулись бесшумно. Внутри кабина была отделана золотыми панелями и зеркалами, а сколько трудов обслуживающего персонала гробилось на мозаично-зеркальный пол, стоило только догадываться.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Сидорова Хант, затаскивая китайца в кабину. - Ты со мной? Или как?  
О, как дело повернулось! Сидоров чуть не присвистнул. Про план “Б” американец и словом не обмолвился, а клятвы верности начал требовать.  
\- Может, тебе просто нужна моя компания и еще один поцелуй, а, Хант? - Сидоров зашел в лифт и бросил оценивающий взгляд на задницу американца. Чего и говорить, хороша оказалась. - Могу подойти на роль массажистки, небритой сингапурской массажистки.  
\- Местный воздух для тебя вреден, - блеснул задорной улыбкой Хант и откинул волосы назад, словно рисуясь перед Сидоровым. Даже так? - Сразу начинаешь думать о непотребствах. Такими темпами мне придется спасать Россию еще раз. - Лифт набирал скорость, и на табло стремительно росли числа. - Но нет, увы. Благодаря тебе я должен тащить вот этого, - Хант легонько пнул китайца носком ботинка, - вместо того, чтобы он спокойно дошел, куда мне нужно, своими ногами. А все потому, что кое-кто соскучился по компании и полез целоваться.  
\- Моя родина в безопасности, пока ты не начинаешь ее спасать, - Сидоров расстегнул смокинг и, стащив бабочку, сунул ее в карман. - И не мечтай, кстати. Задница у тебя, конечно, лучше, чем у вашей Картер, но... - он усмехнулся.  
У Ханта аж глаза заблестели.  
\- А ты точно натурал? Ты мне прямо картину мира переворачиваешь. Погоди, дай возьмусь за что-нибудь, а то упаду.  
\- Жалеешь, что не западаю на мужиков? - Сидоров покатал на языке английские вариант: a crush on guys, - выходило всяко мягче, чем по-русски. - А ты попробуй, склей меня, - насмешливо предложил он, прислонившись плечом к стенке кабины. - Или сразу считаешь, что не по зубам буду?  
Лифт качнулся, останавливаясь, и едва дверцы открылись, как в широком ярко освещенном коридоре показался... о, надо же! - Ван Хон собственной персоной.  
\- Еще один из твоих клоунов? - Сидоров кивнул на двойника.  
\- Да, капитан Очевидность, - ответил Хант. - Хватай груз, потащили.  
Лже-Ван Хон остановился около дверей кабины, глядя, как они протаскивают оригинал в коридор.  
\- Помочь? - спросил он, не удивившись присутствию постороннего. Любопытно, когда это Хант успел сдать личность Сидорова? Просто так, для галочки.  
\- Справимся, - отмахнулся Хант. - Давай, дальше по плану. Я спущусь, как только закончу с сейфом. Картер готова?  
\- Она говорит, да, - лже-Ван Хон проводил их взглядом, а потом зашел в кабину лифта и усмехнулся. - Я тебя жду. И, кстати, если захочешь, я тоже не прочь с тобой поцеловаться. - Он хмыкнул и ударил ладонью по кнопкам лифта.  
\- Да ты нарасхват.  
Сидоров поискал датчики дыма, но прикурить не рискнул, просто сунул сигарету в рот и смял губами фильтр.  
\- Завидуешь или ревнуешь? - усмехнулся Хант, волоча тяжелое тело господина Хона по коридору. - Ты же вроде, напоминаю, хотел к Картер подвалить?  
Неужели американец так откровенно флиртовал?  
\- Больше внимания к деталям, Хант, - Сидоров со смешком похлопал его по плечу, - сказал, что у нее больше шансов. У тебя что, всегда по два варианта на все?  
\- Лучше недооценивай меня, мне это больше нравится, - ответил тот и вставил в замок скретч-карту. Когда Хант ее заимел? Неужели при поцелуе с Ван Хоном?  
\- Ну наконец-то! - От огромного, во всю стену, сейфа к ним обернулась Картер. Как всегда - в черном, как всегда - в обтягивающем. Самое то, чтобы сравнить две задницы. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
\- Как успехи? - не особо обращая внимания на Сидорова, выдохнул Хант. - Чем можешь похвастать?  
\- Клиент точно жив? - с беспокойством уточнила Картер.  
Хант посмотрел на нее, как на ребенка, сморозившего глупость.  
\- Ладно, я поняла, - поджала губы та и повернулась к клавиатуре, встроенной в дверь сейфа. - Давай его сюда.  
Сидоров расслабленно прислонился к металлической стене. Все, что от него требовалось, чтобы Ван Хон не появлялся завтра на своих встречах. С этой задачей теперь справился бы и младенец.  
\- А твоя подсадная утка по-китайски хоть пару слов-то свяжет? - интереса ради спросил он.  
\- К моей подсадной утке никто не посмеет даже приблизиться, - блеснул улыбкой Хант, глядя, как Картер крутит Ван Хона, подставляя сенсорам то его голову, то глаза, то руки и пальцы. - А через некоторое время я... - он ткнул себе в грудь пальцем, словно Сидорову требовались дополнительные средства для идентификации личности, - отправлюсь обратно и после счастливого воссоединения падшего ангела в моем лице и демона-искусителя в лице “Ван Хона”, мы у всех на глазах свалим в закат.  
\- Голубки, - иронично протянул Сидоров. - Охрану-то вам надо отпустить, - выходило, что такие мелочи звездно-полосатых не заботили. - Но, как хотите, - чего было лезть в Тулу со своим самоваром? - А этого придержу, - он указал на настоящего Ван Хона.  
\- О! Неужели желаешь проверить, как целуется он? - с пониманием кивнул Хант.  
Картер фыркнула, но комментировать не стала.  
\- Готово, - взявшись обеими руками, она с усилием потянула тяжелую дверь на себя. - Я пошла, - и нырнула внутрь, оставляя мужчин соображать на троих. Ну, того, который валялся на полу, чисто номинально тоже следовало считать мужиком.  
\- Ты путаешь, это не я хотел сравнивать, - Сидоров навскидку прикинул, как поудобнее поднять Ван Хона. - Он после твоей дряни когда начнет подавать признаки жизни?  
\- Ну еще бы, - притворно вздохнул Хант. - Ведь тебе же нечего сравнивать, правда. Оба раза ты меня целовал, а не я тебя. И ты, я полагаю, выдал свой лучший вариант, да? - Он привалился спиной к стене и засмеялся тихонько, облизнув губы, словно вспоминая. - А китаец очнется минут через двадцать. Ничего ему не сделается.  
Сидоров вынул из рта пожеванную сигарету, помял ее в пальцах и кинул взгляд исподлобья на Ханта.  
\- Это ты сейчас на еще один поцелуй напрашиваешься?  
\- А ты меня еще чем-то удивить можешь? - Хант прошелся по Сидорову оценивающим взглядом. - Натурал переживает за свой авторитет? Не переживай, я поверю тебе на слово. Ты - супергерой. Особенно в поцелуях, да.  
Ишь ты, какую трагедию американец развел напоказ, Сидорова даже за живое задело. Да так, что отказаться от такого вызова стало просто невозможно.  
\- Пишу в протокол: сдрейфил, - со смешком подытожил он, пряча сигарету в карман брюк.  
Хант прищурился.  
\- Ладно, твоя взяла. Не говори, что тебя не предупреждали, - он в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до Сидорова.  
\- Моя твоя еще не брала, - тот от души одарил Ханта улыбкой. - Только ради тебя, играю честно.  
\- А я - нет, - Хант вдруг оказался совсем рядом, без всякого предупреждения положил ладонь Сидорову на затылок и поцеловал. Черт возьми, если старикашке тоже досталось такое, ему следовало бы вручать медаль. За одно то, что он не заработал инфаркт от переизбытка чувств - целовался Хант и впрямь... талантливо.  
Губы у американца были мягкими, а бешеный напор чередовался с нежнейшей лаской языком. Сидоров обнял Ханта одной рукой за талию, притягивая ближе, как в танце, а потом игриво улыбнулся прямо в поцелуй и перехватил инициативу. Ничего личного - дело привычки.  
Хант отстранился первым.  
\- Ну и как тебе поцелуи с натуралами из дремучей России? - разглядывая его, усмехнулся Сидоров, сам толком не въезжая, на кой фиг ему это понадобилось.  
\- Нарываешься на комплимент или пытаешься поднять самооценку за мой счет? - немного поразмыслив, или скорее, сделав театральную паузу, ответил тот и вновь продемонстрировал голливудскую улыбку.  
\- Третий вариант, - Сидоров потрогал языком губы, все еще немного шалея от произошедшего, - просто интересуюсь. Ты прям как... - про бабу Сидоров вслух не стал упоминать. - Хочешь и на хрен сесть, и рыбку съесть. Что, горит? - он не удержался и шлепнул Ханта по заднице, прежде, чем сделать шаг назад. Тот отреагировал моментально - короткий удар правой, и у Сидорова чуть звездочки из глаз не посыпались.  
\- Значит, горит, - весело подтвердил свою догадку Сидоров, потрогав челюсть. Вроде целой осталась.  
\- Смотри, не обожгись, - сопроводил усмешкой его маневр Хант. - А то еще выкатишь мне потом ответный иск за нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений.  
\- Так ты еще не сел. Чего мне бояться? - парировал Сидоров.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что потом будет гореть? - Хант окинул его взглядом и явно нарочно задержался в районе паха. - Хотя, я слышал, у русских на самом деле донельзя преувеличенное самомнение...  
Сидоров рассмеялся.  
\- Ты сначала сядь, а потом об исках переживай. Лот еще на аукцион не выставили, а ты уже на всю ивановскую кричишь: продано!  
\- Надо же, - легкомысленно парировал Хант, - я думал, тебя нельзя купить. Заговорил о цене, а это уже предложение, ты в курсе?  
Картер все еще возилась в сейфе. Что там можно было делать столько времени?  
-Теряешь сноровку, Хант. Сколько мы тут уже стоим, а тебе до желаемого, как до Филиппин брассом, - Сидоров кинул взгляд на часы, оказаться с вопящим стариком на руках посреди улицы - дерьмовый расклад. - Она там у тебя, что, от руки переписывает "Войну и Мир"?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, чего я желаю, а? - пропустив вопрос про Картер мимо ушей, Хант игриво двинул бровями.  
\- Да ты же во мне глазами уже столько дыр протер, что я, как ситечко. Вот, даже челюсть болит. Какие уж тут предложения с моей стороны, когда тебе то хочется, то колется? - Сидоров привычно уже усмехнулся, с американцем иначе как-то не выходило.  
\- Будем считать, что твой мастерский пассаж про дыры, я не заметил, - улыбка Ханта смотрелась так же ослепительно, как лампочка Ильича в глухой деревне. - И кому тут хочется, а кому колется... - В следующий момент Сидоров почувствовал, как его буквально берут за яйца. Надо сказать, весьма нежно, хотя и чувствительно. - Marina Bay Sands, номер семьсот четыре, через пару часов. Придешь?  
\- Хант, совсем кровь от головы отлила? - Сидоров чертыхнулся, когда рука Ханта оказалась там, куда ее не звали. Совершать резкие движения сразу расхотелось. - Мне агукать престарелого ебыря-террориста до завтра. Вместе с ним заглянуть могу, хочешь?  
\- К черту Ван Хона, он мне больше не нужен, - сказал Хант, продолжая гладить ширинку на брюках Сидорова. - Оставь его здесь, и посмотрим, какие апартаменты у натурала из дремучей России.  
\- Трахну ведь прямо в этом сейфе на глазах у твоей Картер, - Сидоров от таких предварительных ласк едва не забыл про просьбу Ашико. Он сжал пальцами запястье Ханта, но руки от своей ширинки убирать не торопился.  
\- Или Картер или Ван Хон, да? - Хант продолжал поглаживание, несмотря на стиснутое запястье. - У нас обязательно будут свидетели? Или ты без посторонних не можешь? Скажи мне заранее уж тогда, чтобы я знал, к чему готовиться.  
\- Или Картер, или без свидетелей. Запру китайца в ванной. Как тебе, пойдет? Так что давай, заканчивай свои шашни и заглядывай на огонек, - он сунул Ханту в карман смокинга ключ-карту от номера. Хорошо, что некому было спросить у Сидорова, какого черта он творит?!  
\- Я нашла! - вдруг выкрикнула Картер из сейфа. - Итан, все, можно уходить, я нашла!  
\- Без свидетелей, - прошептал Хант, улыбаясь. Он подался вперед, легко коснулся губ Сидорова губами, и через мгновение уже подавал руку Картер, помогая ей выбраться из металлической комнатушки. - Удачи со старикашкой! - похлопав себя по карману, где лежала карта-ключ от номера Сидорова, произнес он.  
Через минуту их уже не было в комнате.  
Сидоров приподнял китайца, перехватил поудобнее, и тот повис у него подмышкой, как не в меру большой кулек. Хант обеспечит им приличную фору, пока будет доигрывать свое шоу. Так что самым сложным пунктом плана оказалось добраться до отеля, не превышая скорость. А дальше оставался пустяк: щедро влить в Ван Хона рисовой водки и, заслоняя от камер видеонаблюдения, довести до номера без приключений.  
Захлопнув ногой дверь, Сидоров затащил вдрызг пьяного китайца в ванную, усадил в углу и ушел в спальню за одеялом.  
\- Тут проспишься. Вайн ан, - Сидоров по-китайски пожелал Ван Хону спокойной ночи, и без лишних церемоний перевалил его через бортик джакузи.  
Тот послушно улегся на дне и спустя пару минут засопел, причмокивая. Поди, лапал Ханта во сне. Сидоров оставил его наедине с мечтами и пошел к панорамному окну, снимая на ходу надоевший смокинг.  
Следующие сорок минут Сидоров провел в кресле: стянув ботинки, расстегнув несколько пуговиц на рубашке и наслаждаясь отличным арманьяком. И время от времени ловил себя на непроизвольной усмешке при очередной мысли, во что ухитрился ввязаться. Ну, надо же, а? В том, что Хант явится, сомнений не возникало. Американец не мог не принять такой вызов - иначе получалось, что у него кишка тонка, что ни на йоту не соответствовало действительности.  
Отданная Ханту карта вела в соседний, смежный, номер - сейчас, разумеется, пустой. Безопасность и все такое: подобные дела Сидоров уже давно перестал даже обсуждать. Дверь между номерами он оставил приоткрытой, из ванной не доносилось ни звука. За окном россыпью светящихся точек лежал ночной Сингапур, а свет ночника и арманьяк в бокале замечательно дополняли картину.  
Сидорову было хорошо, несмотря на то, что вечер обещал совершенно неожиданное окончание. Хотя, если посудить, уже за дважды разбитый нос Ханта следовало хорошенько трахнуть. Вариант “по старинке” тоже подходил и был ничуть не хуже, если не примечательнее, первого. К тому же, американский план "А" Сидоров тоже сорвал, а значит, трахнуть Ханта по-всякому выходило даже лучше.  
За приятными мыслями он едва не пропустил тихий звук сработавшего замка. Сидоров усмехнулся, но из кресла подниматься не спешил - интересно, что предпримет Хант, осознав приглашение в пустой номер. Уйдет, хлопнув дверью, или останется ждать?  
Через пять минут стало ясно, что американец выбрал второе. А Сидоров все для себя решил, когда отдавал ключ-карту. Так что он встал и распахнул дверь, соединяющую номера.  
\- Не топчись, - прислонившись плечом к косяку, сказал он Ханту, который резко обернулся на голос. - Праздник тут будет. Прошу, - и сделал приглашающий жест бокалом арманьяка, - или ты еще не определился?  
\- Не определился бы, - ответил Хант, успевший переодеться из черно-белого наряда пингвина в человеческую одежду, - не пришел. Но ты так настаивал, что я просто не смог тебе отказать...  
Он прошел мимо Сидорова в его номер и с интересом огляделся.  
\- О, а куда китайца дел? Закатал ноги в тазик с цементом и отправил плавать в залив?  
\- Давай, перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую, - хмыкнул Сидоров, запирая дверь между номерами. - Он спит в ванной и видит сны. О тебе, если судить по звукам, которые издавал предыдущие полчаса. Можешь проведать, - он кивнул на белую матовую дверь и допил остатки арманьяка.  
Нет, ну кто бы мог предсказать Сидорову такой вечер?  
\- Чай, кофе, потанцуем или... - чувствуя внутри холодок не то предвкушения, не то волнения, он подошел к Ханту и окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, - сразу?  
\- Так не терпится? - прошептал Хант, сокращая расстояние между ними до никакого. Хотя нет, сантиметр-другой еще оставался. - Или завидуешь китайцу и его эротическим снам?  
\- Признаться, - Сидоров не скрывал ехидства, - вдуть тебе я не отказался бы еще в Эмиратах. Потом расскажешь, как тебя не стошнило от китайца, кстати.  
\- В процессе думал о тебе, - парировал укол тот и спокойно взялся за пуговицу рубашки Сидорова. Легкое движение пальцев, та высвободилась из петли, и Хант перешел к следующей. - Но твоя ревность меня заводит, - он вдруг ярко улыбнулся, - детка.  
\- Мечтай, - не остался в долгу Сидоров, вновь поймав кураж. - Детка. Но может, ты настолько хорош, что я подумаю об этом утром.  
Он отвел руку в сторону и, не глядя, разжал пальцы. Пустой бокал мягко упал на ковер. Отвлекаться от Ханта и расставлять хрусталь по поверхностям не хотелось.  
\- Так с поцелуями мы программу на сегодня уже выполнили? - с точно дозированной иронией спросил он у Ханта. - Или ты хочешь меня... раздеть поскорее? - и он наклонил голову, ловя губы Ханта своими.  
\- Я так и знал, - выдохнул тот, - что ты западешь на поцелуи...  
Сидоров прижал его крепче, делая поцелуй настоящим.  
Удивительно, но это позволило слегка притормозить, а то американец взял такой темп, что Сидоров уже начинал чувствовать себя агрегатом для самоудовлетворения. Для закрепления эффекта он задрал на американце толстовку, провел ладонью по пояснице и сунул руку за пояс джинсов. Правда, американец все равно целовался так отчаянно, будто из ванной вот-вот выскочит Ван Хон, и всё закончится.  
\- Ха-ант, я не выставлю тебя за дверь, - Сидоров отступил на шаг и вскинул руку в пионерском жесте, - клянусь. За тобой, что, гонятся?  
\- Нет, - Хант тоже отодвинулся немного и облизнулся. - Я чист и без хвоста. Можешь проверить, - двусмысленно прошептал он. - Если хочешь.  
\- Насколько тщательно ты принял душ? - дразнить Ханта было одно удовольствие, и Сидоров начинал входить во вкус. - Приглашаешь тебя раздеть или стриптиз устроишь? - идея неожиданно захватила.  
Он неплохо представлял, на какие гимнастические подвиги способен американец. Воображение тут же нарисовало картины, которые хочешь, не хочешь, а подстегивали возбуждение.  
\- Музыкального сопровождения нет, - напомнил Хант с широкой улыбкой.  
Ну, без стриптиза, так без стриптиза. Сидоров тут же прикинул, как можно использовать таланты Ханта и без музыки.  
\- Мне подойдет, если ты подо мной стонать станешь, - довольно заключил он и усмехнулся.  
\- Заставишь меня стонать под тобой, - прошептал Хант, вновь подавшись к Сидорову и положив ему ладони на бедра, - и я буду стонать.  
Сидоров едва заметно напрягся, почувствовав, как к бедру притерся вставший член Ханта, но тут же, не дав себе додумать, подхватил американца под задницу.  
\- Детка, - хрипловато протянул он, интонацией обещая не только такую незначительную мелочь, как стоны. Слово, брошенное Хантом, пришлось по вкусу. Американцу подходило просто идеально. Нажимая пальцами, Сидоров проследил задний шов на джинсах Ханта и усмехнулся, услышав сбившееся дыхание. Следующий поцелуй стал лучшим из тех, что Сидоров уже попробовал. Нежная ласка мягких губ, осторожное прихватывание зубами, влажное скольжение языка... черт возьми! Хант отвечал так, что сносило крышу. Сидоров вздрогнул и выругался, когда Хант неожиданно застонал.  
Руки разжались сами собой. Хант, прикрыв глаза своими не по-мужски пушистыми ресницами, прильнул к Сидорову всем телом еще раз, а потом вдруг начал опускаться на колени. Сидоров и в этот раз не успел за полетом мысли американца, а когда сообразил, ладони уже горячо шарили по груди и животу. Хант ухватился за застежку брюк, и пуговица с молнией пали в неравном бою против американского агента.  
\- Сейчас... - хрипло прошептал Хант, поднимая взгляд вверх, - я покажу тебе...  
Сидоров в ответ смог только хватануть рукой воздух, пытаясь найти опору. Но какой там!  
\- Хант, - он сбился с дыхания и придержал американца рукой за затылок, собирая пряди волос в горсть,- тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты был для этого создан?  
Тот только сглотнул в ответ. Сдвинул резинку трусов, придержал ее пальцами и взял член губами, надеваясь ртом полностью, словно о такой вещи, как рвотный рефлекс не слышал никогда. Или, черт, слишком много тренировался.  
\- Хант, твою-то мать! Но это нормально... - от неожиданности Сидоров вставил любимую присказку и пообещал себе, что у него не подогнутся колени. Не в этот раз.  
А тот лишь удовлетворенно замычал, продолжая акробатический этюд, где в роли шеста выступал член, а в роли танцора - язык. И не скрывал своего удовольствия, с явным наслаждением то погружая член в горло, то трогая головку языком и запечатлевая на ней легкие поцелуи. Снова и снова. Бесконечное, боже мой, туда и обратно. От избытка ощущений Сидоров с присвистом втянул воздух, продолжая стоять на чистом упрямстве. Но как же уже хотелось трахнуть американца! Продолжать просто смотреть было выше человеческих сил, и Сидоров зажмурился, сумев этим нехитрым маневром вернуть мыслям некоторую стройность.  
А потом Хант оттянул резинку трусов сильнее и запустил в дело вторую руку, снова берясь за яйца Сидорова, только теперь уже, что называется - фул контакт, и собранный по крупицам самоконтроль пошел прахом.  
\- Ха-ант, с-сукин ты сын, - Сидоров сжал обеими руками плечи Ханта, когда перед сомкнутыми веками вспыхнул фейерверк. Кто ж знал, что у него, оказывается, такие чувствительные яйца?! Сидоров подался вперед, наваливаясь на Ханта всем весом. Вообще, плоховато соображалось, что происходит.  
\- М-мм.... - Хант бесстыдно выпустил член изо рта, тронув напоследок языком, и улыбнулся, когда Сидоров непроизвольно вздрогнул от прикосновения. - А ты молодец, - сказал он и подул на влажную головку. - Продержался на минуту дольше, чем я рассчитывал.  
Засекал он, что ли? Сидоров бросил на американца удивленный взгляд.  
В голове все еще слегка шумело. Наклонившись, Сидоров подобрал с пола бокал, немного неуверенно дошел до стола и, плеснув себе арманьяка, обернулся к Ханту.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Не откажусь.  
Тот поднялся на ноги, повел плечами, словно разминая мышцы, и наклонил голову - сначала к одному плечу, а потом и второму, - после чего принял из рук Сидорова бокал.  
\- М-мм, хороший выбор, - попробовав арманьяк, кивнул Хант и оглянулся, выискивая глазами кресло. То по-прежнему стояло у окна, до которого идти было в три раза дальше, чем до кровати. Так что Хант сел на постель и снова приложился к арманьяку, будто изнемогал от жажды.  
\- Располагайся, - любезно согласился Сидоров. - Ты с моим членом во рту - до черта приятное зрелище, жаль не смогу им ни с кем поделиться.  
\- Теперь будет, что вспомнить перед сном, да? - Хант усмехался, но за этой насмешливой улыбкой тенью проглядывало что-то другое.  
Сидоров пристально посмотрел на Ханта. Что он сейчас имел ввиду? Следак всегда оставался следаком, эта привычка была второй кожей, ее, как смокинг, взять и снять было невозможно, и сейчас американец что-то скрывал.  
\- Может, и буду, - не стал спорить Сидоров, поставив в памяти маленькую зарубку. - Непременно представлю, как твое горло обрадовалось бы моему члену и бросилось бы стискивать его в объятиях, как родного. Должно же у меня быть хоть что-то хорошее?  
Он провел языком по губам, собирая оставшееся на них терпкое послевкусие арманьяка и принялся расстегивать запонки на рубашке, снова мельком взглянув на Ханта.  
\- Полагаю, - насмешливо произнес тот, - вопрос о том, что у тебя на меня стоит, можно считать закрытым. Это... - он посмотрел на Сидорова в упор, - как минимум, комплимент.  
\- Хант, да чтоб не встало на такую задницу, как у тебя? - удивился тот, стягивая рубашку, и пристроил вновь опустевший бокал на прикроватную тумбочку. - Были б у меня в том сомнения, ты бы гулял сейчас со своей Картер по набережной и звездами любовался.  
Пассаж про напарницу американец пропустил. Слишком отвлекся на откровенное разглядывание Сидорова?  
\- Ты заметил мою задницу и даже рассмотрел ее? - он полулежал на постели, опираясь на согнутые в локтях руки. А вот последнее определенно не только для того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Сидорова. - О, я польщен. И когда успел, а?  
\- Ее вместе со мной рассмотрели все гости Ван Хона, - Сидоров многозначительно усмехнулся, присаживаясь рядом с Хантом. - Ты так старался, было сложно пропустить.  
\- Наблюдательный, умный, с чувством юмора... - прошептал тот и облизнул губы. - Сплошные достоинства.  
\- Красоту забыл, - хмыкнул Сидоров, не скрывая сарказма. А вот Хант, похоже, воспринял слова всерьез.  
\- Красивый, - повторил он и чуть приподнялся, положив руку на член Сидорова. - Весь, - и сжал пальцы.  
Таких комплиментов Сидоров еще не получал.  
\- Тогда снимай свои американские джинсы со своей американской задницы, - он самолично выкрутил болты на штанах Ханта и поддел пальцами резинку трусов. - Думал, ты их и надевать не станешь.  
Сидоров погладил живот Ханта, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Даже в первой засаде оно так не порывалось выскочить через глотку.  
\- Ну, у меня было два варианта, - шепнул Хант, следя за его руками.  
\- Нравится тебе это число, а? - что такого было в этом американце, что Сидорова прямо подстегивало? Тому даже стараться лишнего было не надо.  
Он запустил руку Ханту в трусы, провел ладонью по члену. Дыханье на мгновенье сперло, будто Сидоров в ледяную воду нырнул. А Хант на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно ощущений было слишком много, потом сглотнул едва заметно и, снова посмотрев на Сидорова, улыбнулся.  
\- Кстати, для дремучего натурала ты слишком хорошо держишься.  
\- Много ты знаешь... Что я, член в руке никогда не держал? - Сидоров, взялся за пояс на джинсах Ханта и потянул их вместе с трусами вниз.  
\- Сам-то разденешься? - Хант сгреб покрывало в кулак, явно заставляя себя не шевелиться. - Или так и будешь меня трахать, как бойскаут, вполглаза приглядываясь, не видит ли старший?  
\- Разденусь, - Сидоров дернул джинсы Ханта сильнее. Из кармана вдруг вылетели блестящие квадратики и рассыпались по ковру. - Ух ты! Думал раскрутить меня больше, чем на один раз?  
\- Ну, - окинул его многозначительным взглядом Хант, - если уж я собираюсь записать на свой счет натурала...  
\- Ведешь список? - Сидоров привстал и по-быстрому избавился от оставшейся одежды. Он понятия не имел, какого черта они тут разговоры разговаривают, и до сих пор никак не перейдут к делу. - Что-то там про маленькую черную книжечку, куда плохие девочки записывают отстрелявшихся, да?  
\- Теперь обязательно заведу, - не уточняя, о чем речь, ответил Хант и развел ноги. - Нужно особое приглашение? Или один не справишься?  
Сидоров не стал отвечать, уж больно шальная мысль пришла в голову, и некогда было раздумывать: пан или пропал! Он подхватил Ханта под задницу и провел языком по его члену.  
\- М-мм... - Хант вздрогнул и вцепился в покрывало. - Не... неплохо для натурала. Особенно восхищает смелость.  
\- Жуй подушку, Хант, - грубовато посоветовал Сидоров, которому от собственных намерений стало не до светских бесед. Он прижал головку губами и, подхватив пальцами у основания, неглубоко забрал в рот.  
\- А-ааах, черт! - глухо выдохнул Хант и выгнулся, будто не был готов к такому повороту событий. Можно подумать, они тут в шахматы играть собирались. - М-мм... не ожидал... от тебя такого, - не мог заткнуться он все же.  
Сидоров хоть и напрягся от движения члена по языку, но голову поднял не спеша.  
\- Дашь еще понежничать с тобой, как с девочкой, или пора переходить к основному блюду? - до этого момента он и не догадывался, что ему будет нравиться болтовня в постели. Вот только трахаться хотелось все больше.  
А Хант смотрел на него, как завороженный, Сидоров даже сначала не понял, почему.  
\- Дам, - хрипло выдохнул Хант.  
У Сидорова даже перед глазами потемнело. Он нашарил у кровати конвертик с презервативом и, прикусив зубами уголок, вскрыл упаковку.  
\- Тогда выбирай, детка, как давать будешь - на четырех, или потолок тебе интересней подушки?  
Хант вдруг застонал, схватил Сидорова за плечо и дернул к себе.  
\- Предпочту смотреть на тебя.  
\- Тогда я еще немного? - чисто из вредности предложил тот, гладя Ханта между ягодиц. И стоило только нажать сильнее, как под пальцами мягко расступилось - влажное и расслабленное.  
\- Твою мать, ты что же... - но свое охренение озвучить не успел. Оказалось, что трахать пальцами едва ли не приятней, чем членом. Хант прижал его к себе и так страстно поцеловал, что стало окончательно не до разговоров.  
Сидоров нажал пальцами сильнее, раскрывая еще больше, а потом слегка согнул их и потянул наружу.  
\- Давай же, ну...- голос у Ханта стал ниже на порядок. Да, на таком даже лучшие агенты прокалываются. - Сам... Ох, господи. Давай!  
Сидоров без лишних слов поддернул Ханта ближе.  
\- Давай, Хант, раз так заждался, то принимай, - выдохнул он, упершись ладонью в постель, и толкнулся членом вперед.  
\- А-аах, - Хант застонал, как порно-звезда, и выгнулся, хватая Сидорова за плечи. - Ох, господи, да...  
\- Дальше насаживаться некуда, - сообщил Сидоров и чуть не попрощался с мозгами, едва прижав задницу Ханта к своим бедрам.  
От стонов американца вдоль позвоночника сама собой прокатывалась дрожь - заставляя двигаться резче, почти забыть, что надо сдать назад, чтобы засадить еще раз. Гладкая кожа под руками, тугое на члене и что-то охрененно горячее внутри, за грудиной. Сидоров и вспомнить не мог, когда было так хорошо! У Ханта туманились глаза, Сидоров на мгновение зацепился за них взглядом, и тот поймал его за шею, дернул к себе и впечатался губами в губы.  
\- Не тор...мози, - едва успел выдохнуть он перед тем, как превратить поцелуй в непотребное действо.  
Да мать твою!  
Стиснув плечи Ханта, чтобы тот не скользил по чертову покрывалу, Сидоров двинул бедрами сильнее, и чуть не кончил, услышав, как реагирует Хант. То громко - в голос, почти во вскрик, то едва не срываясь на всхлипы - еле слышно, с придыханием, удовлетворением и желанием, которое американец даже не думал скрывать. Он становился мягче - с каждым движением Сидорова, все отзывчивее, и внутри, где сначала было туго и жарко, теперь скользило легче. Хант сжимал Сидорова собой и тут же отпускал, снова сжимал и опять можно было врезаться со всей силы - и понять, что будет, не получалось тоже.  
Хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно.  
\- Давай, детка, - Сидоров с трудом собрал мысли, чтобы можно было облечь их в слова, - встань-ка для меня на четыре. На потолке для тебя уже не осталось ничего интересного.  
На задворках сознания билась мысль: лишь бы китайцу не приспичило вылезти из ванной.  
Он отодвинулся немного, давая Ханту свободу. Тот затуманено посмотрел на него, облизнул губы, а потом одним движением вывернулся, переворачиваясь на живот, и поднялся на колени и локти.  
\- Так? - обернулся Хант через плечо и чуть прогнулся в пояснице..  
\- О, да, детка, - Сидоров потянул его на себя, вжимаясь членом между ягодиц и лизнул кожу между сведенных лопаток. - Подходит тебе, как ничто, - он плавно вошел по самые яйца, отстранился и снова вдвинулся вперед.  
Хант застонал вновь, качнувшись под ним и удивительно точно попав в противофазу. Друг к другу и опять в разные стороны, медленно, глубоко и размеренно, так, что все остальное почти перестало быть важным.  
\- О-ох, господи, - Хант пошире расставил колени, а потом уронил голову вперед, да так и не поднял ее. - А-ахуеть ... - по-русски вдруг выдохнул он.  
Сидоров был с этим полностью согласен.  
\- Твоя задница была создана для того... чтобы ее трахать, - сообщил он, наклоняясь и целуя Ханта в шею.  
\- Да ты, ох господи, и задницу-то мою в первый раз видишь, а уже... м-мм... еще так, да, о, черт побери!  
\- Мы с ней познакомились куда ближе, - Сидоров сопроводил фразу скользящим хлопком по ягодице.  
Хант застонал в ответ и, высвободив одну руку, взялся за член.  
\- Ах, господи, - дыхание срывалось, слова получались хриплыми и едва угадывались за шумными вздохами. - Еще... немного еще, ну!  
Сидоров стиснул зубы, прижался к плечу Ханта мокрым виском, наддал бедрами сильнее. И американец сдался - захлебнувшись стоном, он выгнулся, сжал Сидорова в себе и дернулся, кончая себе в кулак.  
Сидоров сдавленно ругнулся, потянул задницу Ханта на себя раз, другой, сорвано дыша, и зажмурился до белых пятен перед глазами.  
Первая осознанная мысль заставила выпустить Ханта из объятий, не мешая ему устроиться, как тот хотел. Может, американцу вообще не терпелось встать и уйти? Кто ж его знал? Сидоров стащил презерватив и, оставив его на тумбочке, перекатился на бок, поближе к Ханту, пока тот оставался в постели.  
\- Еще пару поцелуев, а?  
\- Разве я могу тебе отказать после такого секса? - пробормотал Хант, поворачиваясь, и обнял его одной рукой, притягивая к себе ближе. - Хотя у меня подозрение, что, что бы я сейчас ни сказал, ты поймешь неправильно, но... - он провел языком по сжатым губам Сидорова. - Ты охрененно трахаешься.  
\- А ты мне не верил, - усмехнулся Сидоров и потянулся за пачкой сигарет. - Но хватит для одного раза признаний, - он затянулся, провел языком по фильтру и с наслаждением выдохнул дым, - или это ты.. - он проследил взглядом за рукой Ханта, - намекаешь, что хочешь еще?  
Тот помолчал, с минуту, если не больше.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что не отказался бы? - потом приподнялся, нависая над Сидоровым и, мазнув волосами по его груди, взял в рот сосок. Лизнул и прикусил его слегка, отчего под кожей вспыхнула и сразу погасла жгучая искра. - Или ты против?  
\- Хант, - Сидоров прикрыл глаза, сигарета дрогнула в руке, уронив столбик горячего пепла, - Хочешь сделать предложение - сделай. Рассмотрю.  
Хант протянул руку, вытащил из его пальцев сигарету, не глядя, отложил ее на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, а потом подтянулся немного и наклонился над Сидоровым, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Ну, если ты так хочешь... - прошептал он. - Как насчет еще одного раунда?  
\- А не треснет? - с иронией поинтересовался Сидоров, забрав бычок с тумбочки и утопив его в остатках арманьяка. - Не хочу подорвать надежды твоей великой страны по-прежнему облачать в демократию самые отсталые слои населения.  
И все-таки обнял Ханта, хотя сделать это хотелось сразу.  
\- Ты же знаешь: случись что, и Америка открестится от любого упоминания моего имени, - Хант слегка потерся твердеющим членом о бедро Сидорова. Теперь это ощущалось приятным. - Или твоя страна поступит иначе?  
\- Моя примет тебя с распростертыми объятиями, - Сидоров удобно расположил обе ладони на заднице Ханта. - Смотрю, тщательно оттраханный ты никуда не торопишься, а, детка?  
\- Это ты называешь тщательно? - тот улыбнулся, потом наклонился ниже и шепнул в самые губы. - А я думал, так, потрахались на скорую руку.  
Сидоров поймал Ханта за затылок и удержал на месте.  
\- Ведешь-то себя, как тщательно оттраханный, вот и спутал, - а потом с удовольствием поцеловал.  
\- М-мм... Трахни, как следует, узнаешь, какой я могу быть на самом деле, - Хант явно хотел оставить за собой последнее слово. Он облизнулся, потом присосался к шее Сидорова, словно на самом деле собирался напиться крови. С образа изголодавшегося вампира, правда, сбивало то, что Хант вновь раздвинул ноги и подставился под ладони. Весь, черт возьми.  
\- Но вот амазонкой в какой-нибудь другой раз станешь, - Сидоров подхватил его под задницу, опять опрокидывая на кровать.  
\- Я весь в твоем полном распоряжении, - прошептал Хант на ухо Сидорову. - Хотя мне понравилось про другой раз, обещаю подумать над твоим предложением.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тобой распорядился? - Сидоров огладил Ханта от задницы к пояснице и выше. - Кстати, ты всем засосы на память оставляешь, или это мне так повезло?  
Он бросил на Ханта насмешливый взгляд и прихватил губами сосок.  
\- Прости, увлекся, - без тени раскаяния ответил Хант. - Захочешь чего, кстати, только скажи.  
\- Увлекся, значит, - кивнул Сидоров и подтянулся повыше, прижимаясь к бедру Ханта. - Чего бы такого захотеть? - негромко поинтересовался он. - А, детка? - Сидоров двинул рукой по его члену, проведя вниз, до основания, и медленно вернувшись назад, вверх, чтобы накрыть ладонью головку.  
Хант резко втянул в грудь воздух. Сидоров только усмехнулся, поймав себя на том, что снова возбуждается.  
\- Хоть намекни? - тихо спросил Хант, опуская руку вниз и накрывая ладонью руку Сидорова, но не мешая, нет. Прикосновение воспринималось подобием поцелуя - только в исполнении пальцев, странно нежных для человека, который и спать-то должен в обнимку с пистолетом.  
\- Какой ты трепетный, когда с тобой, как с принцессой, Хант, - Сидоров дотронулся до его губ своими, крепче обхватывая член и продолжая ласкать его неспешными движениями. - Забыл, наконец, про цейтнот? Интересно, это твоя великая страна приучила тебя обходиться без предварительных ласк? - он сдвинул руку ниже и нажал на немедленно уступившие этому движению мышцы, несильно растягивая края отверстия в стороны - открывая его.  
Хант, вздрогнув, ухватился за шею Сидорова и уперся пятками в постель..  
\- Она... - он глубоко вдохнул, задержал воздух в легких и тихо застонал на выдохе, не скрывая удовольствия. - Порой и смазку не... а-ах, господи... не берет.  
Член у него подрагивал и стоял крепко, чуть не прилипнув к животу.  
\- Балует, да? - Сидоров мягко погладил изнутри прежде, чем убрать руку. За одно это зрелище можно было авансом простить еще пару раз сломанный нос. Он опустил взгляд, замерев на несколько секунд, а потом сглотнул и, решительно наклонив голову провел языком там, где только что были пальцы. На языке отдало сладким - смазкой, наверное.  
\- Ах-аа.. - простонал Хант, вжимаясь затылком в кровать. Если бы матрас был пружинный, он бы заскрипел, а так - черт знает, чем узкоглазые набивали свои постельные причиндалы. Сидорова это не заботило. - О-оо... а-ах! - простонал Хант, подхватив ноги под колени, и, раздвинув пошире, подставился под язык, - ох, господи...  
Сидоров не стал комментировать, только взгляда так и не смог оторвать. Мышцы под рукой попытались сжаться, и он вернул пальцы, разведя их шире, погладил стенки изнутри и, не отпуская их, нащупал пакетик с презервативом.  
\- Не дыши, - он вновь разорвал зубами упаковку. - Останься открытым для меня, детка.  
Так быстро Сидоров не надевал резинки уже, черт знает, сколько лет. А презервативы со смазкой не иначе, как азиаты придумали, сталось бы с этих извращенцев. Он чертыхнулся про себя, раскатывая резинку по члену. Раскрытая задница Ханта лишала здравого смысла. Хотелось засадить американцу по самое не могу, чтобы выгнулся дугой, не меньше. Сидоров потянул Ханта за бедра и выругался вполголоса - в который раз? - от того, как легко член вошел на всю длину, мягко и плавно.  
Хант даже не вскрикнул. Только распахнул глаза да приоткрыл рот в беззвучном выдохе. На члене Сидорова сжалось нежным и сильным, почти вышибая дыхание. Нет, давно надо было выебать американца, твою мать, давно!  
\- Го-осподи... - Хант отпустил свои ноги и ухватился за задницу Сидорова, прогибаясь и прижимаясь грудью. - О-оо, да-а!  
\- Вы, американцы, всегда сначала сопротивляетесь, набивая себе цену, а потом таете, когда вас натягивают? - Сидоров шепотом поинтересовался у Ханта, задав вопрос почти в поцелуй. - Так я скажу своим, чего ждать?  
Он медленно подался назад и с глухим стоном снова скользнул членом внутрь. Ханта хотелось трахать так долго, чтобы он начал скулить в ожидании оргазма. Ни одна баба Сидорова так не заводила, впрочем, вряд ли какой-то другой мужик тоже бы смог. Очень хотелось на это надеяться.  
А Хант слабо улыбался, как будто секс сейчас давал ему нечто большее, чем просто физическое удовольствие. Или было что-то, что Сидоров не знал.  
\- Еще, ох, да-аа... - Хант гладил его то самыми подушечками пальцев, то раскрытыми ладонями. Лопатки, шея, опять спина, потом поясница, ягодицы, и снова - по кругу. - Да, да-аа...  
Глаза у Ханта подернулись влажной поволокой и стали еще красивее, если так было допустимо говорить о мужике, мать его. Сидоров оборвал мысль на середине.  
Черт разберет, когда это задание перестанет напоминать о себе. О том, что не завтра, теперь уже было понятно и так.  
Он резче подался вперед. Хант захлебнулся воздухом, прикрыл веки и запрокинул голову еще сильнее, будто напрашиваясь на то, чтобы на его шею тоже поставили пару-тройку засосов. Просто в знак “оприходовано”.  
От такой мысли у Сидорова в голове словно сгорел предохранитель.  
\- Вы..трахать.. тебе все.. мозги, Хант. Отличный.. подарок на китайский.. новый год, - он потянул его к себе за задницу, мотнул головой, не в силах обуздать эмоции, и накрыл член рукой.  
\- Мечта-ааай... - стоны Ханта прокатывались по коже дополнительной лаской. - Но попробовать мо-ооо-жешь... Ох, господи, еще!  
Он обхватил Сидорова за бедра и дернул к себе - в себя. И держаться дольше не вышло.  
Несколько следующих минут Сидоров пытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы просто дышать, так что не сразу понял, что Хант кончил тоже.  
Сумасшедший вечер выдался, что и говорить.  
\- Уже мечтаю, - ответил Сидоров, когда смог вздохнуть нормально и ехидно добавил. - Навестишь меня через год?  
\- Будешь тренироваться? - выплывая из пост-оргазмического тумана, Хант мягко улыбался.  
\- Задница у тебя... Потеряться в ней можно, - Сидоров наклонился и скользнул губами по плечу Ханта.  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, - тот сжал его ягодицы, потом погладил ладонями и опять стиснул пальцы. Сидоров и бровью не повел на такой маневр, только избавился от очередного презерватива.  
\- Ты во сне тоже не замолкаешь, а, детка? - потом отдернул край покрывала, вытерев руку о простынь совершенно будничным жестом, как будто каждый день стирал чужую сперму со своих пальцев.  
\- Это тебе проверить не удастся, - выдохнул вдруг Хант и со стоном перекатился к краю кровати. - И не хочется уходить, - он посмотрел на Сидорова и заговорщицки подмигнул ему. - Да надо.  
\- Как знаешь. Кровать большая, - Сидоров уже успел закурить новую сигарету, глядя в окно. Ему все равно не светило заснуть до следующей ночи. И вовсе не потому, что он только что трахался с американским агентом, по случаю оказавшимся одного с ним пола.  
\- Прости детка, постель - это одно, - Хант уже поднялся и, собирал с пола вещи, двигаясь так же легко, как и в тот момент, когда в первый раз переступил порог номера. Будто и не случилось двух раундов качественного траха. Вот это было обидно. - А спать вместе - совсем другое.  
\- Я тебе не детей общих крестить предложил, - Сидров обернулся и недоверчиво качнул головой, глядя на Ханта, снова чувствуя подвох.  
\- Может быть, в другой раз, - уже просунув голову в трикотажный ворот, хмыкнул Хант. - Если пообещаешь как следует тренироваться.  
\- Назначаешь мне свидание? Но если доживу, идет, - об кого ему тренироваться, Сидоров уточнять не стал.  
\- Будет видно, - окатив его непонятным взглядом с головы до ног, произнес Хант. - Вообще, я сомневаюсь, что мы еще удивимся, ну... если, ты, конечно, не будешь меня как Золушку разыскивать. Без обид. В постели ты - бог, - он напоказ вздохнул и улыбнулся. - Ладно, я это сказал вслух, да. Но у нас с тобой... как это говорят русские? Несовместимость рабочих графиков?  
От формулировок Ханта у Сидорова что-то происходило с челюстью. Как будто в отлаженный часовой механизм попал песок, и теперь всё скрипело и тормозило, пытаясь справиться с помехами в эфире. Только этим объяснялся тот факт, что Сидоров промедлил с ответом, который, как оказалось через минуту, Ханту и не требовался.  
Американец вымелся из номера по-английски, только кивнув на прощание.  
Сидоров сделал еще одну затяжку и уставился в потолок.  
Вот тебе и Сингапур - город контрастов, твою мать.


	2. Авитаминоз с последствиями

Спустя полгода - уже на другом краю земли - он был настроен совершенно иначе. Еще бы! Когда на тебя вешают очередного умника из технического отдела, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло - а все туда же, в поле работать! - то становится совсем не до философских размышлений.  
Зато, слава богу, сейчас хоть не требовалось улыбаться - на сей раз “вешалке”, которую Сидоров получил вместе с бокалом арманьяка, едва ступив на борт яхты. Девица была недурна собой, но с той же Миланой, с которой Сидоров имел приятные отношения без обязательств последние года три, и рядом не стояла.  
А с этой... как ее там?.. можно было развлечься пару часов - улыбалась и крутила задницей она очень профессионально. Даже смеялась мило. Он всерьез начал подумывать, а не трахнуть ли ее?  
Но даже готовая на все полуголая девица, яхта, солнце и французское спиртное в количестве не перебивали совокупное раздражение от сложившейся ситуации. Сидоров скривился, приложился к своему бокалу и бросил короткий взгляд туда, где его сегодняшний подопечный - юный техногений из отдела Комлева - косил под благородного испанца. Сидоров в очередной раз хмыкнул, наблюдая за пантомимой “испанский гранд в н-дцатом поколении снизошел до французского бомонда”, и отвернулся, когда его личная заноза обаятельно улыбнулась своему собеседнику.  
По-французски "Игнасио Алехандро Кристобаль Оливера и Карденас” говорил так же чисто, как и по-испански. Сидоров снова сделал глоток арманьяка, напоминая себе, что с папой-мамой-дипломатами и дядей - большой шишкой у "личников" Гаранта грех было бы манер не поднабраться. О последнем факте Сидорову шепнула перед отъездом Клава, за что он был ей с одной стороны благодарен. С другой и сам бы разобрался: таких Буратин приходилось обтесывать и еще раз обтесывать, без оглядки на гинекологическое древо.  
Он снова глянул на подопечного. И чем же капитан Буратино был так хорош, что нянькать его поставили Сидорова, а не спецов из соответствующего подразделения? Даже из его отдела, если на то пошло, Серега Клиновец или Леша Котик справились бы вполне. Уж соску и подгузник первый менял с закрытыми глазами на скорость, от троих детей-то. А так чувство юмора у Сидорова отвалилось где-то на втором часу - еще до посадки самолета.  
В настоящий момент оставалось надеяться, что восседающий в кресле “гранд” не подведет высоких ожиданий и, собственно, явит технологический прогресс во всем великолепии современных технологий, мать их. Или, говоря нормальным языком, влезет ужом в задницу местных компьютеров и вытащит наружу то, что позволит потом Сидорову крепко и с оттягом взять Каллагана за яйца.  
Но до этого светлого момента приходилось наслаждаться гостеприимством мсье Ксавье Марселя Д., известного французского актера. Это сейчас он прикипел душой к чужой родине, а в далекой и бурной молодости шустро приторговывал нефтью с американской военной базы, причем совместно с упомянутым не к ночи мистером Каллаганом. И вот добраться до последнего, как до кубышки с заначкой, руки у спецслужб - и не одной страны, надо отметить! - чесались уже несколько лет.  
\- Ты такой напряженный, - томно напомнила о себе брюнетка Сидорова, - сделать тебе массаж?  
Он повернулся к своей как-там-ее-вешалке. Эскорту полагалось кивать, улыбаться и создавать красивый фон с антуражем для Плейбоя, а эта девица, складывалось ощущение, намеренно старалась затащить Сидорова в постель. Объяснить бы французскому ловеласу в годах разницу между дорогим аксессуаром и блядью-щебетушкой.  
Наманикюренные ногти его спутницы тем временем очерчивали вырез пляжной туники - или как там у европейских звезд подиума звалась эта прозрачная тряпка, которая почти не прикрывала откровенный купальник с жизнерадостными стразами на стратегических местах?  
Аж глаза слепило.  
Сидоров поборол желание зажмуриться и перевел взгляд на капитана Игнасио с хреновой тучей имен и двумя фамилиями. Наследник древнего рода по-прежнему принимал медитативные позы в обнимку с бокалом “Вдовы Клико”. Полуголый, в дизайнерских шортах на босу ногу, метросексуальный по уши, как сказала бы Милана, - хоть бегом на подиум выводи, - за таким девки должны бегать пачками и в очередь на охмурение строиться. Но хрен же там! Сидоров перед вылетом битый час втолковывал, что обручальное кольцо - не чека от гранаты и снимается без риска для здоровья. Семь потов сошло, пока вбил-таки в деревянные мозги идею оставить фамильные драгоценности в сейфе конторы. Воспитали, что называется, породу на свою голову.  
Хорошо еще, что никому из полусотни гостей и в голову не приходило, что "испанец" не аристократично скучает, а элементарно прослушивает все разговоры в радиусе хрен-дцати метров. По крайней мере, Сидоров на последнее надеялся.  
Как раз в этот момент с шезлонга Буратино донеслась негромкая трель пробудившегося телефона. Отпрыск папы Карло посмотрел на высветившегося адресата, устало вздохнул и ответил на вызов. В переводе на русский народный это означало - клиент готов, контора пишет. Сидоров еще немножко охренел, наблюдая плоды дипломатической дрессировки, в другой раз, может, и поаплодировал бы, негромко и недолго, а так пришлось отворачиваться и старательно и с преувеличенным вниманием изучать торчавшие даже сквозь купальник и балахон соски своей брюнетки.  
Разумеется, девочка созрела немедленно. Что было вдвойне приятно - Буратино дальше сделает свое черное дело сам, а Сидоров поправит нервное здоровье, потрахавшись в удовольствие.  
\- Может, в бар? - предложила обрадовавшаяся вниманию девица и облизнула пухлые губы. - Мне страшно захотелось мороженного.  
\- Ну, пойдем, приложим к тебе чего-нибудь холодненького, - Сидоров обнял ее за талию, кинул на Буратино предупреждающий взгляд, мол, снимешь с бабы - пристрелю, и сдал пост окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Бар располагался рядом с бассейном, шезлонгами, длинноногими тёлками топлесс, водопадом игристого и прочими сопутствующими атрибутами богемной действительности. Здесь тусовались те гости, кому были по хрену великосветские разговоры и художественные коллекции, собранные на яхте. Что и понятно - деликатесы и напитки всяко ближе к телу.  
Сидоров по привычке бросил оценивающий взгляд по сторонам, попутно собираясь поинтересоваться, какое именно мороженное и коктейль желает дама, как среди конкурса на звание "Лучшая модель месяца" заметил знакомое лицо.  
День сразу же перестал быть томным. У Сидорова аж мурашки по спине побежали, не то от предчувствия большого бардака, не то от вставшего перед глазами привета из Сингапура. Яркого такого, в раскадровке с раскраской.  
\- Но это нормально, - мрачно подытожил собственные мысли Сидоров, чем заработал удивленный взгляд спутницы. - Сейчас принесу тебе что-нибудь, - уже по-английски произнес он и направился к бару, чтобы обменять свой пустой бокал на два полных - со льдом и жидкостью ядовитой расцветки, в силу странной случайности названной коктейлем, а не антифризом.  
Обозначившаяся особа сидела за одним из столиков под навесом. Белые парусиновые брюки и майка, обтягивающая грудь так туго, что норовила треснуть на скульптурных формах... Интересно, какого хрена американский агент забыл на частной вечеринке французского актера? Вопрос выходил риторическим. Ханта, как мух на... мед тянуло туда, где затевался очередной скандал.  
Глаза американец прятал за черными и явно дорогими солнцезащитными очками. Ну и черт с ним, пусть смотрит, куда хочет.  
Протянув один из бокалов своей даме, Сидоров устроился в плетеном кресле рядом и поймал губами трубочку коктейля.  
\- Не возражаешь, если я позагораю? - брюнетка игриво и безо всякого стеснения спустила с плеча бретельку купальника. Похоже, спрашивалось для проформы, раз балахон от какого-нибудь Кардена с Габаной уже был небрежно брошен на соседний шезлонг. Сидоров усмехнулся. В ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия, тянувшая размер эдак на третий?  
\- Загораем так, чтобы без полосочек? - он специально добавил в голос хрипотцы и провел пальцами по плечу и обнажившейся груди.  
Забавная получалась ситуация. Как в Сингапуре, только вывернутая наизнанку. Брюнетка не была Ван Хоном, даже издалека его не напоминала, и Сидорову безо всякой игры нравилось то, что само напрашивалось к нему в постель. Но он не собирался давать гала-представление, разве что совсем немного и специально для американского агента. Сидоров даже понять не успел, откуда взялась такая мысль и как масло для загара оказалось у него в руках. Будто науськивал кто.  
Наклонившись и дотронувшись губами до места, где только что находилась завязка купальника, Сидоров неторопливо намазал маслом плечи и грудь девушки. Брюнетка осталась очень довольна, а вот Хант… Сидоров будто невзначай посмотрел в ту сторону. Хант демонстративно пододвинул к себе многоярусную тарелку с фруктами и ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что намерен наслаждаться бесплатным шоу. Только вместо пива и попкорна в ход пошли коктейль и виноград.  
Ладно, Сидоров тоже не против был поразвлечься. Он подцепил кусочек льда из бокала.  
\- Если тебе слишком жарко, то...  
Но девица жеманно отобрала у него ледышку и, пересев к Сидорову на колени, принялась стаивать замерзшую воду об его кожу. Он усмехнулся и откинул голову, устраиваясь удобнее и позволяя девушке делать все, что ей заблагорассудится.  
Хант тем временем оторвал от грозди, свисавшей с верхнего яруса тарелки, крупную прозрачную виноградину и обнял ее губами, будто целиком та просто не помещалась в рот. Легко и бесстыдно надкусил, отчего из нее брызнул сок, потом втянул ягоду в рот и, спокойно облизнувшись, протянул руку за следующей.  
Сидоров старательно держал лицо, потому что смеяться с девушкой на коленях означало огрести по самое не могу. Но шоу, которое устраивал Хант, пожалуй, было даже круче захода в Сингапуре, только теперь ни одного пожилого любителя пионерских попок в округе не наблюдалось. Однако стоило вернуть подачу. Сидоров поднял руку, намеренно задев грудь брюнетки, и, проведя ладонью по нагретой солнцем спине, остановился только на заднице. Хант ответил, принявшись посасывать крупную клубнику, которую перед тем заинтересованно стянул с тарелки.  
\- Твою же мать! - Сидоров невольно улыбнулся, почувствовав азарт, почти как в Сингапуре.  
Американец как раз поднес ко рту очередную виноградину, но вместо того, чтобы повторить предыдущее шоу, принялся трогать языком гладкие округлые бока ягоды. А потом еще и облизывать их начал, виноградофил хренов.  
\- Так, - не выдержал Сидоров и ссадил уже неинтересную брюнетку со своих колен, - иди-ка ты в каюту, а я захвачу блюдо с фруктами и присоединюсь к тебе. - Та несказанно обрадовалась и игриво вильнула задницей, когда Сидоров отвесил ей мотивирующего шлепка.  
\- И игристого, хорошо? - она вытянула губы для поцелуя. - У меня каюта номер семь. Счастливое число.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - он ее почти не слушал - Хант прочно занял мысли. - Вперед, за счастьем, красавица, - Сидоров поднялся с шезлонга, дежурно поцеловал вешалке руку и проводил взглядом, а потом направился к бару мимо столика Ханта.  
\- У тебя не занято? - не дожидаясь ответа, Сидоров присел рядом и закурил. Ему, считай, повезло, богема ни при каких раскладах не была готова расстаться с сигаретами. - Я-то думал, у меня от солнечного удара галлюцинации начались, а оказалось - у тебя диагноз. Так истосковался?  
Хант облизнулся, отщипнул еще одну виноградину и втянул ее в рот. Губы на какой-то миг так и остались приоткрытыми, позволяя видеть гладкий зеленоватый бок.  
\- М-мечтай... - простонал Хант и только после этого раскусил ягоду пополам и облизнулся. Снова. - Я отчаянно соскучился по витаминам. Два месяца за Полярным кругом, и я готов бросаться на все вкусное с разбегу. - Он повернул к нему голову и ухмыльнулся. - Не подашь мне банан?  
\- Прямо так-таки на всё? - Сидоров усмехнулся и прищурился. - Отчего не подать, я его тебе даже почищу.  
Он лепесток за лепестком раскрыл кожуру и протянул очищенную мякоть на вытянутой ладони.  
\- Ты так любезен, - насмешливо сообщил Хант, забирая фрукт, а потом наделся на банан ртом и удовлетворенно застонал.  
Сидоров так и приклеился взглядом к представлению. В мозгах стало горячо от замелькавших перед внутренним взором картинок. Вот только он не успел врубиться, почему это в мыслях член во рту был у него, а не у Ханта.  
\- Но это нормально, - себе под нос буркнул Сидоров и огляделся, пытаясь отвлечься от калейдоскопа перед глазами. - Что-то тут не видать акционеров клуба господина Вана. Или ты и по мне скучаешь так же, как по витаминам?  
\- А ты всегда обычное поедание фруктов принимаешь за любовную прелюдию? - спросил Хант с изрядной долей нахальства и разломил банан на две части. Потом облизал его и откусил.  
\- Всегда стонешь, когда ешь бананы? - Сидоров старательно не заметил последний экзерсис Ханта. Но член отреагировал, как надо. - Демонстрируешь, как натренировался за эти, - Сидоров прищурился, прикидывая, когда виделся с Хантом в прошлый раз, - полгода с небольшим?  
\- Когда я делаю то, что мне нравится, удержаться от стонов очень трудно, - согласился тот, протягивая руку за бокалом, из которого торчала разноцветная соломинка и зонтик. - Иногда я даже стреляю со стонами, - он обхватил губами соломинку и хмыкнул.  
\- Помню-помню, как ты стреляешь со стонами, - со смешком откликнулся Сидоров, лениво давя бычок в пепельнице. - Может, некоторые гости того отеля тоже до сих пор помнят. Не уверен, что звукоизоляция номера сдюжила.  
\- Я польщен, что ты столь трепетно хранил воспоминания обо мне, - Хант оторвался от коктейля только затем, чтобы снова продемонстрировать навыки профессионального облизывания губ.  
\- У самого сердца, где паспорт, - Сидоров изобразил самое честное выражение лица, которое сумел, хотя губы так и разъезжались в улыбке.  
\- Даже так? - Хант наконец поднял очки с глаз, посмотрел изучающе и заулыбался. - И что дальше? - Он сделал короткую паузу, давая Сидорову возможность ответить, но не успел тот заговорить, как сам же перебил его. - Кстати, тебя вон там так хотят, что даже из одежды выпрыгивают... Как бы в бассейн не упали.  
\- Буратины не тонут, - Сидоров обернулся, улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба и помахал "испанцу" рукой. - Так идем мерить туфельку или еще поупражняемся в изящной словесности?  
\- А ты уверен, что сможешь ее натянуть? - поинтересовался Хант, слегка прищуриваясь.  
\- Хант, заканчивай демонстрировать мне силу ораторского искусства, переходи к другим своим талантам, - Сидоров отщипнул виноградину и безо всякого пиетета отправил ее в рот, поймав себя на мысли, что та уж больно сладко легла на язык. Твою мать! - У тебя пара минут собраться на бал, - он поднялся, чтобы спасти от мысленного перенапряжения торжественно всученного ему желторотика.  
Хант хмыкнул Сидорову в спину.  
\- И где же запланированы танцы? Или ты хочешь снова поиграть в прятки?  
\- Приглашай в гости, - на ходу обернулся он и, добравшись до бассейна, придержал “испанца” за локоть. - Ну, что у тебя, чего семафоришь? Пора бежать и кого-то арестовывать?  
Буратино юмора не понял и начал тихо и заученно рапортовать о том, что цель достигнута, но попутно выяснилось, что Каллаган чего-то опасается, и на яхте присутствуют какие-то важные для кого-то документы, и он бы мог, если товарищ полковник разрешит... И так далее и тому подобное. Сидоров спиной чувствовал насмешливый взгляд Ханта.  
Буратине и в голову бы не пришло, что своим рвением он мог сорвать не только обозначившийся успех операции, но и едва нарисовавшееся свидание.  
\- Расслабься, мой дорогой испанский друг, - Сидоров приобнял его за плечи, закономерно рассудив, что роль няньки на сегодня вполне отработана и теперь с ней справится давешняя вешалка. - Сейчас возьмешь в баре шампанского и фруктов и пойдешь получать удовольствие. Девочка уже на все готова и ждет, ву компрене? - Он ободряюще подмигнул младшему по разуму. - Можешь не благодарить.  
Буратино как-то сразу уперся и свел брови, так что Сидоров не смог отказать себе еще в одном удовольствии. Уравнивая счет за оставшееся в Москве обручальное кольцо, можно сказать.  
\- Это приказ, - поставил он точку в не начавшейся дискуссии. - Седьмая каюта. Вперед, и в темпе вальса.  
Потом проследил за подопечным взглядом и лишь затем вернулся к шезлонгам и столикам под тентами. Хант все еще оставался на месте, выдав себя с потрохами. Хотя эти несколько минут в голове Сидорова занозой сидела мысль, что тот опять сбежит - и поминай, как звали.  
\- Как ты нежен с… коллегами,- стоило Сидорову приблизиться, заявил Хант. Он продолжал посасывать виноградины, будто и в самом деле страдал от обострения авитаминоза, причем заразного и обязательно с опасностью летального исхода. Сидоров только ухмыльнулся. - Я восхищен и под впечатлением.  
\- Вот и отлично, теперь уже можешь падать в мои объятия, или еще потрындим? - он посмотрел на Ханта сверху вниз, не желая дальше рассусоливать.  
Тот легко поднялся с шезлонга, сунул в рот еще одну виноградину и вернул взгляд.  
\- Падать прямо здесь, или до каюты дотерпите, ваше высочество? - прошептал Хант, улыбаясь.  
\- Коридоры узкие - шишки набьешь, пока донесу, любовь моя, - с широкой улыбкой парировал Сидоров и сунул руки в карманы своих льняных штанов.  
Американец дернул бровью, словно едва успел перехватить ее удивленный взлет в заоблачные дали, но ненужных вопросов не задавал до самой каюты. Интересно, как только сдержался.  
\- Прошу, - первым переступив порог, пригласил он и с улыбкой оглянулся на Сидорова, будто ждал, что тот вот-вот передумает.  
Ну да Сидоров уже наигрался словами, по правде сказать, и хотел наконец перейти к делу. А американец мог думать что угодно.  
\- Надеюсь, в полночь карета не превратится в тыкву, - Сидоров совершенно будничным жестом положил руку на талию Ханта, привлекая его ближе к себе.  
\- До двенадцати еще далеко, можешь не волноваться, - усмехнулся тот, ничем другим не комментируя его действия. - А потом все зависит от феи.  
Выходило, это фея в Сингапуре заставила Ханта штаны на бегу натягивать. Сидоров тогда как-то так и подумал.  
\- А еще от совпадения наших графиков, или чего ты сообразишь на этот раз вместо обычного "пока"? У меня нет проблем с тем, что я с тобой трахаюсь, - Сидоров поддел пальцами майку Ханта, оголив поясницу, и погладил нагретую солнцем кожу. - Такие уж мы странные натуралы из России.  
\- Действительно, - тот широко улыбнулся, но неровного выдоха скрыть не получилось все равно. - И, раз уж не только у тебя такая феноменальная память... Намекаешь, что по-прежнему засматриваешься только на женщин?  
Он прижался вплотную, и это сразу напомнило Сингапур, только теперь Сидоров уже знал, чего ждать. Во рту пересохло, да и в каюте вдруг стало жарковато.  
\- А ты думаешь, за один раз сделал из меня пидораса? - парировал он и не преминул огладить Ханта по заднице. Тонкая ткань штанов совершенно не мешала ощущениям.- Предлагаешь признаться, что у меня стоит на кого-то еще, кроме тебя и баб? - он понизил голос, будто разглашал очень важную тайну.  
\- То, что у тебя стоит на меня - уже признание, - прошептал Хант и как специально облизнул губы. Сидоров аж засмотрелся.  
\- Нет, я сюда пришел на чашку чая, поговорить о поэзии, - он прижался бедрами, демонстрируя собственное отношение к происходящему. - Вряд ли выйдет скрыть такой факт, как думаешь?  
Хант вместо ответа толкнул его к кровати, огромной по меркам яхт, и подытожил эффектное падение словами:  
\- Отлично смотришься, детка.  
Сидоров негромко и обреченно застонал.  
\- Вот же балаболка. Любой бабе в этом фору дашь, - он поймал Ханта за запястье и дернул на себя, немедленно перекатившись, чтобы оказаться сверху.  
\- Поцелуешь? - рвано выдохнув, тот схватил Сидорова за плечи и удержал над собой, провоцируя и улыбкой, и блеском глаз, и даже едва уловимым движением бровей.  
\- А говорил, это я на поцелуи западаю, - пикировка увлекала. Целовать Сидоров покамест погодил, хотя как тут было удержаться? А вот поди ж ты, дразнить хотелось сильнее.  
Хант блеснул очередной улыбкой и провел ладонями по спине Сидорова, не просто касаясь, а уже лаская - так, по крайней мере, казалось.  
\- Тогда, может, на оральный секс? - чуть приподнявшись, прошептал Хант в самые губы Сидорова, вряд ли догадываясь, что от нехитрого предположения у того по спине мурашки побежали.  
\- Сам не делал, не скажу, - нахально парировал Сидоров, все еще удерживаясь от поцелуя, просунул руки Ханту под задницу и поддернул его, прижимая к себе.  
\- За чем же дело стало? Даю слово, об этом никто не узнает, - выдохнул Хант.  
Он заводился с полуоборота - Сидоров опять почувствовал эту волну возбуждения, которую поймал американец. Как его захлестывало, было заметно в мелочах: расширившиеся зрачки, сбивавшееся на мгновенье дыхание, еще сильнее напрягшийся стояк в штанах, и сам взгляд - черта с два с таким совладаешь, когда наваливается желание. - Или... - Хант еще и выгибался, зараза, прижимался и терся всем телом, мать его, как тогда, в Сингапуре, - есть другие предложения?  
\- Задница у тебя такая, что ей можно в любви признаваться, - едва ли невпопад отозвался Сидоров. Само с языка слетело, но он и не жалел… почти.  
\- Ты уже дважды говоришь о любви сегодня, - Хант толкнул его, переворачивая на спину, и тут же, словно не терпелось, сполз ниже и, дернув застежку на штанах, стащил их на бедра. Сидоров приподнялся, чтобы Хант не порвал их в запале.  
\- Так мне начинать трубить тревогу и спасаться бегством? - напомнил о теме разговора Хант. Его пальцы легли на возбужденный член Сидорова, а потом на месте пальцев оказался язык.  
\- Думал, ты не знаешь, что такое тревога и бегство, - Сидоров запрокинул голову, вздрогнув от прикосновения.  
\- М-м-м?, - удовлетворенно выдохнул Хант повторяя длинное движение языком: по стволу, к головке и по ней, вкруговую. А потом еще раз, только теперь уже захватывая и мошонку. - Да-а.  
Сидорова словно окатило с головы до ног горячей волной, волоски на шее и руках встали дыбом, и он застонал, тщетно стараясь заглушить звук.  
\- О, твою мать!  
\- Пристегните ремни, мы взлетаем, - хрипло выдохнул Хант и принялся вылизывать мошонку плавными и мягкими прикосновениями: снизу вверх, еще, еще, а потом раскрыл губы и нежно втянул ее в рот. Словно с виноградинами игрался, мать его.  
Сидоров сильнее вжался затылком в кровать, зажмуриваясь. Следующий стон получился еще более низким и хриплым, и пришлось мысленно разобрать-собрать табельный пистолет, только бы отвлечься.  
Но Хант, похоже, делал правильные выводы, раз начал вылизывать с большим усердием. Он обхватил пальцами член, прижал головку и, мягко нажимая, принялся водить рукой вверх-вниз - в том же темпе, в котором скользил языком.  
Перед глазами всё плыло, даже материться не помогало. А Ханта, похоже, это более чем устраивало. Он расположился между раздвинутых ног и то упоенно присасывался к яйцам ртом, то легко обводил их, поджимающиеся, языком, то просто гладил пальцами и целовал мягкими влажными губами. Даже не говорил ничего, хотя, какие тут были нужны слова?!  
\- Ха-ант, - простонал Сидоров хрипло. Голос уже был ни к черту. Завтра… Про завтра думать не хотелось. Сидоров сглотнул, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не взвыть.  
\- Кончу… сейчас. Стой!  
\- Я не против, - прошептал Хант, не прекращая своего занятия. Сидоров поймал его голову за волосы и удержал.  
\- По.. подожди, говорю. Не хочу... так быстро, - что ему стоило остановиться, он бы предпочел никогда не говорить. Но сегодня хотелось растянуть удовольствие, раз представился такой случай. Он слабо усмехнулся, подтащил Ханта к себе и, сунув руки за пояс его штанов, огладил и стиснул задницу. - Поцелуешь?  
Хант застонал, прижался к нему крепче и буквально атаковал рот, жадно и страстно, будто и правда хотел превратить просто секс во что-то более эмоциональное.  
\- Трахнешь меня? - прошептал он, отрываясь от губ Сидорова только для того, чтобы переключиться на шею. - Хочешь?  
\- Нет, собираюсь беречь твою драгоценную задницу, - внезапный энтузиазм Ханта требовал комментария, но Сидоров только хмыкнул про себя, сбившись от пришедшей в голову идеи. Взять у Ханта в рот - стоило подумать об этом, аж язык зачесался. Такого Сидоров от себя никак не ожидал. - Попробую тебе отсосать, - хрипло предложил он, продолжая охреневать от подобного поворота.  
\- Ты меня обламываешь, - признался Хант в шею Сидорову. Теплый выдох пощекотал волоски, а в следующий момент американец вдруг поднялся. - Вообще-то я бы не отказался от минета, но... - он быстро направился к двери в крохотную душевую. В каюте у Сидорова была такая же, и что Ханту там понадобилось? Не за мылом же... - Никуда не уходи, - донеслось уже оттуда.  
Что-то скрипнуло, потом упало. Хант раздосадовано выдохнул, а потом обрадованно воскликнул и еще через миг снова появился в комнате. - Масло для массажа сгодится? - сказал он, кидая Сидорову через каюту прозрачный флакон с розоватым содержимым. Сидоров поймал его на лету, с любопытством глянул на этикетку и, отчасти с облегчением, что первый минет случится не вот прямо сейчас, поинтересовался:  
\- Будем пахнуть миндалем и розой? Неужели тебе так невмоготу, а, детка? - он открыл крышечку и понюхал. - Но так и быть, уговорил. Иди сюда, сделаю тебе внутренний массаж, - Сидоров по-турецки уселся на кровати и глянул на Ханта. - Раз ты с прошлого раза так соскучился.  
\- Все еще могу согласиться на оральный секс, - с иронией напомнил тот, быстро раздеваясь. Ему явно не терпелось - Сидоров чуть не присвистнул. - У тебя такие губы, что… Выбирать тебе, - добавил Хант с улыбкой.  
\- Хочешь взять меня на слабо? - у Сидорова взыграло по новой. Он прошелся взглядом от губ Ханта до его члена, наклонился вбок, чтобы увидеть задницу. - Удвоим ставки: трахнешь меня в рот, а я тебя в твою распрекрасную задницу, пахнущую розарием Сьюзи?  
Потянувшись вперед, он приобнял Ханта за бедра и дотронулся губами чуть ниже пупка. Рот снова наполнился слюной.  
\- Так давай, - Хант положил руку на затылок Сидорова и, поглаживая пальцами волосы, чуть надавил. - Чего же ты ждешь?  
\- Хант, ты сегодня такой нежный, сейчас начну волноваться. - Ощущать тяжесть чужой ладони на собственном затылке оказалось неожиданно приятно. Сидоров задержал дыхание, потом вскинул на Ханта взгляд и, помедлив, обхватил губами головку, чтобы в следующий момент немного нервно опустить голову ниже, забирая член в рот.  
\- Ну это же ты, о, господи... - протяжно выдохнул Хант, когда Сидоров на пробу прижал его плоть языком. - В сказочку... - дыхание у него сбивалось, - решил поиграть. Так что я лишь... м-мм... - Хант поймал короткие волосы Сидорова в кулак и осторожно толкнулся бедрами вперед, плавно и очень медленно, - стараюсь соответство-о-овать...  
Сидоров прикрыл глаза и, устроив вторую руку на заднице Ханта, погладил пальцами между ягодиц. Член скользнул по языку, задевая небо, и Сидоров свел брови к переносице, нахмурившись от ощущения.  
\- Тише, не... торопись, - Хант шумно сглотнул и как-то ненормально нежно погладил его по волосам. - У тебя... господи... все очень хорошо получается. Продолжай.  
Сидоров сглотнул, выдохнул носом, и резко подался вперед, не послушавшись Ханта.  
\- Подожди, - прошептал Хант, чуть отодвигаясь. - Не так... не так быстро. - Он погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу Сидорова и придержал его за подбородок. - Мы не в эстафете.  
\- Может, хочу почувствовать его горлом, а? Не хрустальный, не рассыплюсь, - Сидоров поймал его за руку, за ту, которой Хант только что взял его за подбородок, и прижался губами к запястью.  
\- Тогда я в твоем полном распоряжении, - хриплым шепотом ответил Хант и запрокинул голову. Ласки в волосах Сидорова, впрочем, не прекратил. - Я постараюсь не кончить тебе в рот, не беспокойся.  
\- Если не захочу, чтобы ты спустил мне в рот, то выну твой член оттуда, - Сидоров подтянул Ханта ближе к себе, стискивая пальцами задницу, провел языком по всей длине члена, прежде чем, шумно дыша, забрать в рот до самого основания и тут же выпустить назад, откашливаясь.  
Хант задержал дыхание.  
\- О, господи, - выдохнул он потом. - Давай уже перейдем ко второй части, а то я, и правда, кончу.  
Хант отодвинулся.  
\- Ты, как всегда, с запасом гондонов? Или... разрешишь кончить тебе в задницу, раз не хочешь сделать это мне в рот? - насмешливо уточнил Сидоров.  
\- С тобой можно и без седла покататься, - в тон ему отозвался Хант.  
Сидоров усмехнулся: в таких выражениях незащищенный секс ему еще ни разу не предлагали.  
\- Хочу кончить в тебя, Хант.  
Тот задышал тяжелее.  
\- Договорились, - выдохнул он и наклонился к Сидорову. - Тогда выбирай позу, прекрасный принц, пока Золушка еще в состоянии соображать трезво.  
\- Ты сверху, - Сидоров опрокинулся на постель, прихватив Ханта с собой. Он совершенно не собирался ерничать над неожиданным признанием, только коротко погладил американца по шее и притянул его в поцелуй.  
Хант целовался не так, как в Сингапуре, это Сидоров почувствовал ясно. Сейчас Ханта что-то сдерживало, но всё равно, даже сквозь выверенную, несколько осторожную ласку прорывалось что-то лихорадочно-страстное, горячее и слегка пугающее. И это могло бы даже обеспокоить, если бы Хант буквально не дрожал от желания.  
Сидоров коротко глянул на него, провел ладонью по животу, погладив член, и прижал еще ближе к себе. Каждый раз, стоило Ханту задержать дыхание и вздрогнуть, внутри отчего-то тянуло, и ехидные слова враз переставали идти с языка. Сидоров запретил себе даже думать об этом.  
Он нащупал на покрывале флакон и вылил себе на пальцы массажное масло. Вокруг немедленно запахло розами, и Сидоров вновь обрел способность язвить.  
\- Не член, а прямо клумба какая-то получается.  
Хант блеснул улыбкой на все тридцать два зуба, и приподнялся, устраиваясь сверху.  
\- Я несу тебе цветы, как единственной на свете королеве красоты, - смачно продекламировал Сидоров и придержал Ханта за талию. - Теперь ты торопишься? Еще успеешь, - он погладил между ягодицами теперь уже масляными пальцами.  
Хант жарко выдохнул и подался бедрами назад.  
\- Доиграешься... - простонал он, не то угрожая, не то признаваясь, что больше терпеть не может. - Ну давай же!  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, от твоей задницы не оторваться.   
Хант прикрыл глаза, когда Сидоров с нажимом приласкал внутри, и застонал, стоило надавить, разводя в стороны мягкие стенки.  
\- Мне попалась, поди, самая трепетная Золушка, - не удержался Сидоров и вытащил пальцы. - Присаживайся, будь так любезен, - он придержал член рукой, чтобы Ханту было удобнее.  
Американец молча обжег взглядом в ответ и, чуть выгнувшись, двинул бедрами. Только глаза снова закрыл, да задышал чаще. Ниже, ниже - Сидорова сдавливало горячим и влажным, еще, еще немного - и Хант задохнулся, полностью приняв член в себя.  
\- О-о-о, господи ... - прошептал он и облизал сохнущие губы, приподнявшись и опустившись снова, быстрее. - О, твою мать...  
Сидоров выдохнул с хриплым стоном, перехватил Ханта поудобнее, чтобы никуда не делся, и, резко вскинув бедра, запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша.  
\- Блядь, Ха-ант, до чего же ты хорош!  
Тот негромко вскрикнул и дернулся вниз, поймав Сидорова на половине движения. Член врезался в тугую, тут же сжавшуюся задницу. Горячо, жарко, почти обжигающе: тут и спичку не надо было подносить, еще чуть-чуть - и все, казалось, вспыхнет от одного трения, - а Хант и не думал замедляться. Он только стонал и вскрикивал, и насаживался на член - еще, сильнее, еще.  
\- Ин.. сэшшибл, - выдохнул Сидоров, крепче прижимая его к себе. Перед глазами мелькали пятна... - Ненасытный.  
Каждое новое прикосновение к Ханту было слишком чересчур: кожа под пальцами, член, который так и просился на язык. Сидоров накрыл головку ладонью, размазывая выступившие капли, а потом сдвинул руку ниже, и крепче сжал пальцы, ведя вверх-вниз, то сильнее, то едва дотрагиваясь.  
\- Ха-ант, - выдохнул он, притягивая Ханта ближе за шею, - ты течешь, как девочка.  
Тот простонал в ответ, рванулся вперед, влепил поцелуй в губы и, сжавшись внутри, проехался задницей по члену. На всю длину - и снова, снова. Дух захватывало: от поцелуя, крепкой хватки на плечах и нежной на члене, и особенно от того, как вздрагивал, постанывая, Хант и становился еще лучше. Ох, черт, еще.  
Сидоров вскинулся под ним, прижимая крепче и не давая двинуться, а потом потянул вниз, впечатывая задницей в свои бедра. Кончить в Ханта оказалось в тысячу раз лучше, чем в презерватив. Сидоров хватанул ртом воздух и бездумно уставился в потолок, на миг выпав из реальности.  
\- О, детка... - простонал над ним Хант, останавливаясь. Он стиснул руку Сидорова на своем члене и принялся дрочить быстрыми дергаными рывками - для оргазма хватило нескольких движений, и буквально через полминуты Хант выгнулся, сжимаясь на члене Сидорова еще туже. Хриплый стон, теплые капли, брызнувшие на пальцы и живот - раунд можно было считать завершенным вничью, если учесть, как устало и умиротворенно Хант рухнул на Сидорова сверху.  
\- О, господи...  
\- Укатали сивку крутые горки? - мягко поддел Сидоров, уже собравшийся с мыслями, и обнял его, не торопясь отпускать.  
\- У тебя вроде только одна горка в наличии, - сбивчиво прошептал Хант и, словно не удержавшись, провел языком по плечу и шее Сидорова, слизывая пот. - Но почти Эверест... - и пошевелился, намекая на то, что хочет освободиться.  
\- Хант, не надо все воспринимать буквально, - Сидоров рассмеялся комплименту, - это тебе не английский, - и погладил Ханта по спине, больше не мешая или устроиться, как удобно, или уйти в душ.  
\- М-мм... - улыбнувшись, вздохнул Хант и лег рядом. Перевернулся на живот, раскинул немного ноги и опять глубоко вздохнул, переводя дыхание. - Я учился русскому у носителей языка.  
\- Знаю я тех носителей, им только волю дай, сразу обнесут кого-нибудь. - Сидоров перекатился на бок и окинул Ханта взглядом, не столько специально, сколько по привычке подмечая разные мелочи. - Авитаминоз? - он кивнул на выделявшийся на коже свежий шрам, скорее всего пулевое. А так… кто там мог знать, куда Хант опять въехал на полной скорости. По своему опыту Сидоров сказал бы, что заработана лишняя дырка была не больше месяца назад, и не ошибся бы.  
\- Нехватка железа в крови, - засмеялся Хант, почему-то казавшийся польщенным, и придвинулся к Сидорову, чтобы снова его поцеловать. - Приходится иногда восполнять подручными средствами.  
\- Слышал, рекомендуют не перестараться, - поделился оперативными данными Сидоров. Попытка представить, что эта встреча у них последняя, потому что Хант где-то там словит пулю и поминай, как звали, отдавала привкусом Кандагара.  
\- Мне врачи посоветовали не превышать терапевтической дозы, - весело успокоил его Хант, вряд ли догадываясь о мыслях Сидорова. - Велели делать упор на фруктах.  
\- Да, ты тот еще фрукт, Хант, - согласился Сидоров и, засунув мысли про Афган поглубже, чтобы не оказаться на скользкой дорожке, поднялся с постели и мотнул головой в сторону ванной комнаты. - Никуда не уходи.  
Хант только лениво пошевелил рукой, всем своим видом показывая, что затрахан до полного нестояния, и Сидоров, хмыкнув, воспользовался представившейся возможностью, чтобы смыть с себя масло.  
Санузел оказался под стать представлению французов о богемной жизни: золоченные краны, унитаз красного цвета и фреска во всю стену: то ли Пикассо раннего кубизма, то ли Дали позднего маразма - в этом Сидоров разбирался так же, как в Монэ и Манэ. Стараясь не смотреть на художество, он на скорую руку смыл с себя чертово масло и вернулся в каюту, чтобы снова устроиться рядом с Хантом.  
\- Тоже оценил интерьерное решение? - улыбнувшись, посмотрел на него тот.  
Сидоров дал емкую характеристику дизайнерскому решению с использованием русского народного, решив для себя, что бесед об искусстве ему хватит на год вперед.  
Хант засмеялся.  
\- Таких оборотов я даже в тюрьме не слышал, - сказал он. - Хотя словарный запас пополнил хорошо.  
\- Не путай теплое с мягким, Хант, - усмехнулся Сидоров. - Скорей за русского сойдешь.  
\- Как можно спутать теплое с… - начал было Хант, но потом до него, похоже, дошло. - Погоди! - попросил он и замолчал. Время Сидорова, конечно, слегка поджимало, но с яхты некуда было деться, как с подводной лодки, так что до завтрашнего вечера он был совершенно свободен, если не выйдет форс-мажора. - Это метафора, да? Как же все у вас сложно, - весело признался он. - Порой мне кажется, лучше бы я выучил китайский. Он и то проще.  
Сидоров уставился в потолок каюты и выдал по-китайски первую пришедшую в голову фразу. Звучало полнейшей абракадаброй, и он вспомнил, как приходилось ломать язык, чтобы начать издавать такие звуки.  
Хант засмеялся в подушку, а потом снова поднял голову.  
\- Я погорячился, да? Признаю, ладно! Впредь давай хотя бы на двух языках, ладно?  
\- Не возражаю, - Сидоров кивнул, с английским у него в теории не было проблем, практики не хватало, это да.  
\- А что ты сейчас сказал-то? Чисто ради интереса, а?  
\- Господин Ван, встретите его, не трогайте, он мой! - Сидоров понятия не имел, почему Ван Хон пришелся к слову, да и почему фраза получилась такой, какой получилась. Как-то само сорвалось с языка.  
\- Вот как? - с интересом поднял брови Хант. - Я - твой?  
\- Своими глазами только что видел, - Сидоров прижался губами к его шее, понизив голос до шепота, - розочка ты моя.  
\- Сам благоухал так, что от пчел отбивать пришлось бы, - выдохнул Хант, поворачивая к нему лицо, и облизнул губы. - Хочу еще. Сможешь?  
\- Желаешь натрахаться про запас? - Сидоров свесился с кровати, достал из кармана пачку. Посмотрел на Ханта, на глазок пожарной сигнализации на потолке и с сожалением сунул сигареты назад. - А потом опять понесешься сломя голову, будто заряд соли в задницу получил?  
\- Так бы и сказал: прости, это выше моих сил, - Хант перевернулся на спину и белозубо улыбнулся. Провел ладонью по груди, животу, тронул начинающий подниматься член. - Ты же не будешь против, если я подрочу на твой светлый образ? Про запас, как ты говоришь?  
Сидоров нагнулся и лизнул его пальцы.  
\- Мой образ так тебя возбуждает?  
Хант поймал его за волосы и ненавязчиво потянул к своему члену.  
\- Ты еще не заметил, как сильно?  
\- Люблю получать информацию из первых уст, - Сидоров невольно улыбнулся и прижался затылком к ладони Ханта. - Профессиональное.  
Он обхватил губами головку и погладил ее языком, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Устами, - шумно выдохнул Хант, - на этот раз работаешь ты.  
Пальцы в волосах Сидорова сжались, аккуратно подтолкнув голову чуть ниже, и тут же расслабились. Теперь ладонь просто лежала на затылке Сидорова, как будто Ханту нравилось держать там руку - не направляя, не задавая темп, а просто прикасаясь.  
\- М-мм... - в голосе американца слышалась легкая улыбка, - долго тренировался?  
\- Меня, - Сидоров поднял голову, - учили не болтать с набитым ртом.  
Так он прямо и сказал, что под предлогом “надо меньше курить” сожрал две упаковки чупа-чупсов на глазах у всего отдела, держи карман шире.  
Сидоров снова забрал член в рот, втягивая щеки, остановился, чтобы продышаться, сглотнул и опустил голову ниже, ведя губами вслед за рукой.  
Ответом ему стал громкий стон.  
\- Да, о-о-о, господи, - Хант снова поймал его волосы в горсть, словно пытался за них удержаться. - Как ты... Совсем неплохо, для начинающего... - сглотнув, прошептал он и выгнулся, приподнимая бедра вверх.  
Сидоров бы сказал, но на этот раз отвлекаться не стал. Только шире приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как член скользит по языку до глотки и обратно, и уперся кулаками в кровать, напрягая плечи и спину, практически нависнув над Хантом.  
\- Твою мать, - простонал тот, не выдерживая и надавливая ладонью на затылок Сидорова. - М-мм, ты... - он бездумно скользнул пальцами по щеке Сидорова и вновь вернул руку на прежнее место, направляя в следующем движении. - Господи.  
Сидорову осталось только плотно смежить веки и сглатывать горлом. Язык поначалу мешал, а потом как-то разом стало легче, если забыть о том, что изо рта текло, как у имбицилла.  
\- По... погоди! - вдруг выдохнул Хант и удержал его голову за волосы. - Стой. Повернись... - Его явно хватало только на односложные предложения. Надо же, как повело. - Тоже хочу.  
Он потащил Сидорова на себя, а потом наоборот - начал подталкивать, одновременно сдвигаясь куда-то вбок, и окончательно стало понятно, что именно американцу пришло на ум, когда тот устроил голову между ног Сидорова, придавил его бедра пониже и провел языком по члену - от головки до основания.  
\- Так будет лучше, - сорвано выдохнул Хант. - Согласен?  
\- Дотрахал бы уже, - прохрипел Сидоров, ему точно светило пить сырые яйца наутро. Он утер слюну, обнимая Ханта за задницу и снова сомкнул губы на его члене, стараясь не думать, что там Хант творит своим охренительным ртом, что от каждого движения чуть ли не искры вышибает из глаз.  
С другой стороны, теперь он чувствовал, как Хант отзывается на любую удачную ласку. Стоило лишь взять член поглубже, как Хант отзеркалил движение, вбирая почти в самое горло, выстанывая что-то и вгоняя эту дрожь прямо под кожу, в поджимающиеся яйца, которые вдобавок еще и гладил пальцами. Снова и снова, без перерыва, и даже когда Сидоров просто держал головку члена во рту, трогая ее языком, Хант сосал ему с тем же энтузиазмом, помноженным на подступающий оргазм.  
Гребаный аттракцион какой-то получался.  
Сидоров трахал Ханта пальцами и, водя языком по всё сильнее напрягавшемуся члену, то и дело забывался глухими стонами, когда в ответ получал ласки, лишающие способности мыслить.  
Быстрее, еще.. Ощущения сливались во что-то такое, от чего горело внутри. У Ханта, видимо, тоже - на языке у Сидорова становилось солонее и горчило всё больше.  
Вот тут он как-то слишком отчетливо понял, что взять в рот - это одно, а получить полный рот спермы - совсем другое. И к такому повороту Сидоров пока был не слишком готов.  
Он стиснул пальцы, сминая задницу Ханта, и выпустил член изо рта. И, похоже, вовремя: Хант глухо застонал, вздрогнул и кончил. Сидоров опустил взгляд и, проведя рукой по своей груди, заляпанной спермой, коротко усмехнулся.  
Хант что-то тихо выдохнул, явно с трудом повернулся и, потянувшись к члену Сидорова, снова взял в рот. Теперь работал только язык - он скользил и обвивался вокруг головки, терся и постукивал по самой верхушке. Вдобавок Хант снова начал перекатывать мошонку Сидорова в ладони, так что удержаться шансов уже не было.  
Сидоров только молча зажмурился, - в паху сладко тянуло, заставляя яйца поджиматься, - и коротко дернул бедрами, ткнувшись губами куда-то в живот Ханту и горячо выдохнув.  
Минуту или две они оба лежали в блаженной тишине, слушая негромкий плеск волн, долетающий из открытого иллюминатора. Потом Хант снова заговорил.  
\- В душ? - как ни в чем не бывало спросил он.  
\- И ищи ветра в поле? - лениво протянул Сидоров и кинул на него пристальный взгляд, расслабленно заложив руки за голову. - Иди. - Он мотнул головой, давая полную свободу действий.  
\- Можешь идти первым, - Хант развернулся на постели и сел на краю, спустив ноги на пол. - Я пока только в душ собираюсь, - он насмешливо улыбнулся. - А если вдруг что… Но ты - русский, из любой задницы выкрутишься с успехом.  
\- Пока я в твою с успехом вкручиваюсь, - Сидоров обхватил его поперек груди, укладывая обратно, - и никуда не убегаю, теряя туфельки, Золушка. Вдруг опять… - произнес он с расстановкой и прищурился, - несовпадение графиков помешает? - Потом тщетно подождал ответа и продолжил. - Давай, Хант, иди в душ, никуда отсюда не денусь, если ты прямо сейчас не скажешь мне свалить к чертовой бабушке.  
Хант хмыкнул и скрылся в ванной, чтобы вернуться через пару минут.  
\- Твоя очередь, - энергично растирая влажные волосы полотенцем, сказал он, подходя к кровати. - Не волнуйся, там по-прежнему безопасно, я проверил.  
Сидоров поднялся и пошел ополоснуться, даже не подумав поинтересоваться, найдет ли его в каюте, когда выйдет. Захочет - останется, нет - даже на конституции заставить дать клятву толку-то...  
Он, не спеша, принимал водные процедуры - минут десять или около того, но когда вышел из душа, Хант лежал на кровати, предварительно сбросив на пол испорченное покрывало. Одеться американец не озаботился, что могло навести бы на мысли.  
Сидоров окинул его подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Это ты или слепок оставил? Скажи хоть слово, подай хоть признак жизни, - он поправил полотенце на бедрах и устроился на краю, продолжая разглядывать Ханта, словно впервые его увидел. - Чего Золушка желает после примерки?  
\- Замуж? - Хант засмеялся и закинул руки за голову. Сидоров только вопросительно поднял брови. - Не знал, что ты водишь дружбу со знаменитостями, - уже серьезнее продолжил Хант. - Или у специалистов твоего профиля принято отдыхать на яхтах с моделями? Может, я чего не знаю о ваших традициях? - и окинул Сидорова взглядом, отдельно задержавшись на сосках.  
Сидоров проследил, куда уставился Хант, и удобнее устроился на постели.  
\- Под венец, значит, хочешь. А как же Сьюзи? - насмешливо уточнил он.  
Ему отчаянно не хватало сигареты и вообще возможности закурить. Чертов западный образ жизни: пить, курить - вредно, умирать здоровым - всегда пожалуйста, это сколько угодно.  
Хант неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- И чем тебе не нравятся яхты и модели? - продолжил Сидоров, подтаскивая к себе подушку. - Самое то, чай, не мумифицированные педики, которые еще терракотовую армию до захоронения застали.  
\- Все еще ревнуешь? - протянул Хант, не скрывая иронии.  
Сидоров враз настороженно прищурился. Он печенкой почуял спрятанный в рукаве американца туз. И то, что Хант расслабленно валялся на кровати в чем мать родила, дела не меняло.  
\- Хант, какого черты ты задумал? - Сидоров глянул на американца исподлобья. Шанс, что Хант нормально ответит, казался настолько мал, что им в пору было пренебречь. Но вдруг? Попытка в данном случае мало походила на пытку.  
\- Взрывать яхту я не планирую, - ответил тот спокойно. - Ты же не подозреваешь меня в терроризме?  
\- Я тебя сразу во всем подозреваю, - Сидоров склонил голову к плечу. - Оптом дешевле, но спасибо, успокоил.- Сарказма он не скрывал и на попытки Ханта снова перевести разговор в легкомысленное русло не повел даже бровью. Сидоров, как хорошая ищейка, почуял след и сворачивать с дороги не собирался.  
\- На твой нос покушаться больше не буду, - кивнул Хант, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к нему. - Кстати, я и в первый-то раз не хотел портить тебе лицо. Но понимаешь, пушка, прижатая к дорогому мне боку, всегда вызывает паническую реакцию. - Он облизнул губы и положил руку Сидорову на живот, чтобы в следующий момент сдвинуть ее еще ниже..  
\- Ему уже не страшно, и до встречи с тобой тоже не было. Но если ты извиняешься… - Сидоров тоже перешел на игривый тон. Если Хант хотел беседовать в таком ключе, то и он не против. Он поймал руку Ханта за запястье и ответил обворожительной улыбкой.  
\- Извиняюсь, - подтвердил тот.  
Сидоров неожиданно для самого себя испытал желание поцеловать Ханта и, потянувшись к его губам, не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик.  
Хант ответил с желанием и готовностью, и Сидоров вдруг понял, если все так будет продвигаться и дальше, он точно зайдет на третий круг. Мысль слегка ошарашила, а Хант, не догадываясь о причине заминки, продолжил.  
\- Если честно, - сказал он, облизнув губы, - то меня беспокоит, как бы наши интересы не пересеклись на этот раз. Предлагаю приоткрыть карты.  
Сидоров с готовностью вернулся к рабочему настрою, отбрасывая мысли, которые сейчас приходились совершенно не в кассу.  
\- Ladies first, - все ж таки не удержавшись от подколки, предложил он.  
\- Манус Каллаган, - спросил Хант, неуловимо изменившись. Интересно, знал ли американец, что у него по глазам заметно, когда он настораживается в ожидании ответа. Хотя нет, вряд ли. - Говорит тебе что-нибудь это имя?  
Сидоров немедленно прикусил язык. Игра, оказывается, выходила на крупные ставки.  
При любом раскладе, Хант сейчас мог сильно не договаривать - такой вариант не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. И чем следовало отвечать: правдой или ложью, заведомо известной или той, которая могла остаться безнаказанной? Что стало бы правильным решением? Сидоров раздумывал недолго.  
\- Смотря в каком смысле, - он неопределенно мотнул головой. Вроде и ответил, а вроде и информации не добавилось. - Буратино скажет точнее, но абонент временно не абонент. Всё его волнения, чтобы благоверная не узнала. А что тебе от Каллагана надо?  
Взгляд Ханта стал еще пристальнее.  
\- Да тут небольшой спектакль с ним в главной роли планируется, - снова обтекаемо ответил Хант. - Не хотелось бы с тобой в интересах столкнуться.  
\- Не могу тебе обещать, что мы не пересечемся, пока нос к носу не встретимся, - честно ответил Сидоров и покусал себя за щеку. Игры вслепую он не любил зверски, как и открывать информацию за красивые глаза, впрочем.  
Если Хант и надеялся на другой ответ, то виду не подал, только улыбнулся своей долбаной двухсотватной улыбкой.  
\- Есть группа заинтересованных в нем лиц, которая... - он явно прикинул что-то в уме, - должна появиться тут к вечернему банкету.  
В переводе с английского для такого агента, как Хант, это могло значить как эскадру военных кораблей, так и блэкджек с бурбоном и шлюхами. Стрельба прилагалась в любом варианте, похоже. Сидоров прищурился.  
\- Дальше?  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы эти люди забрали то, за чем приедут, - ответил Хант. - Если я попрошу не мешать мне, когда всё начнется, ты согласишься, или патриотические чувства потом спать давать не будут? - он посмотрел на Сидорова так, словно их разделял стол переговоров, а не миллиметры между обнаженными телами.  
\- То, что ты здесь не ради эротического представления с участием фруктов, я и без тебя понял, не дурак, - Сидоров устало улыбнулся ему в ответ. Контора еще никогда не становилась ему поперек всего тем лишь фактом, что Сидоров в ней работал. Но он не тешил себя иллюзиями, прекрасно понимая, какой выбор придется сделать, если что. - А если я скажу, что нам Каллаган нужен живым и дееспособным? Что тогда?  
\- Тогда тебе тем более придется мне довериться.  
Сидоров прикинул возможные расклады, и чем они были чреваты. По большему счету, за операцию отвечает он, так что и вопросы будут к нему, если Каллаган вдруг перестанет сопровождать свое многочисленное семейство в церковь. А если отбросить красивые формулировки, то придется отвечать, если он позволит наследить в своей операции сторонней разведке. Но как было не рискнуть и не посмотреть, чего стоит слово Ханта. Тем более, Сидоров уже и так приукрасил для американца положение дел, чтобы посмотреть, куда это их приведет.  
\- Давай представим, что уговорил, - Сидоров посмотрел на Ханта, чуть прищурившись, и улыбнулся. На женщин действовало убийственно, вдруг и тут прокатит?  
\- То есть, ты веришь мне так же, как я тебе? - вот и гадай опять, чего в словах американца больше: правды, иронии или флирта? Сидоров только и успел озадачиться этим вопросом, как Хант потянулся вперед и коснулся губами его плеча, так нежно, словно намеревался аккуратно забрать ртом гипотетическую ягоду. Сидоров не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя на американца. Выходило, что того не иначе, как снова острый приступ авитаминоза одолел.  
\- Я сейчас поверю в то, - Сидоров наклонился к Ханту и понизил голос до доверительного шепота, - что ты втрескался в меня по самые уши.  
\- А вот этого, - так же тихо ответил ему Хант и слегка прищурился, - ты никак проверить не сможешь.  
\- А мне и не надо, - Сидоров положил руку Ханту на холку и, потянув его к себе, уткнулся лбом в лоб и заглянул в глаза, - ничего проверять.  
\- Хорошо, - сорвано выдохнул Хант. - Такой подход, по видимому, здорово экономит время.  
Сидоров не стал ничего отвечать. Он с нажимом провел открытой ладонью по его спине до задницы и погладил там, размазывая остатки масла.  
\- А его у нас еще полчаса точно, - прошептал Хант.  
\- Добежим до Канадской границы, - хрипло отозвался Сидоров, подгребая его к себе и не задаваясь вопросом, отчего, собственно, вдруг так хорошо. Но тут Ханта повело, и у Сидорова даже руки задрожали. На секунду, конечно, не больше.  
Он сглотнул, прикрыв глаза. Внутри, под ложечкой, возникло странное ощущение, как будто тихий щелчок оттого, что часть механизма вошла в пазы. Сидоров не помнил в своей жизни ни одной, которая вела бы себя с ним так. Истерить - истерили, стонать - стонали, а чтобы екнуло внутри - ни одной. И сразу в ответ на эту мысль внутри вскинулось, встало на дыбы. А что, если Хант со всеми такой? Бывает же: не человек, а эрогенная зона. Уникальный ты что ли, а, Сидоров?  
Он стиснул зубы, засунув эти мысли подальше. Не в ЗАГС идут, а для постели самое то.  
\- Хочу тебя, Хант.  
\- Я весь твой, - немедленно прошептал тот.  
\- Смотри, поверю, - Сидоров прижался губами к соску, коснулся его языком и опять погладил пальцами между ягодиц, надавливая, но так и не проникая внутрь.  
Хант ответил тихим стоном и, выгнувшись под ласкающими губами, развел ноги шире.  
\- Только не тяни. Давай же...  
\- Вот, Хант, такой ты просто на загляденье, - Сидоров задвинул в него пальцы, будучи не в состоянии оторвать взгляд.  
\- О, господи, еще, - Хант задохнулся и мотнул головой по подушке. - Еще, ну же... как хорошо, ну...  
\- Хант, тебе бы в хоре петь, - Сидоров прижался вставшим членом к его бедру и погладил край сжимающегося вокруг пальцев отверстия, надавив чуть выше и заставив яйца поджаться.  
\- Глубже, ну! Господи, сильнее! - Хант едва ли расслышал. Он запустил руку в волосы Сидорова и прижал его голову к своей груди. Сидоров вздрогнул и выдохнул, дурея от ощущений и от того, как Хант стискивал его пальцы внутри себя.  
\- Предлагаешь погладить тебе оттуда гланды?  
\- А достанешь? - прошептал Хант, прижимая его голову сильнее. - М-мм... я бы не отказался. О, детка, еще, давай...  
\- Я не сомневался, - Сидоров протолкнул еще один палец, мягко раз за разом прихватывая губами напряженный сосок.  
В голове было горячо от возбуждения. Сидорова даже потряхивать начало.  
\- Еще, господи... Как хорошо… - Хант захлебывался стонами и вздрагивал всем телом. - Еще... ну же! Еще, - горячо шептал он, лихорадочно водя по спине Сидорова ладонями.  
И Сидоров гладил, надавливал, снова гладил, полностью убирая пальцы и опять вгоняя до костяшек. Теперь Хант задыхался и хрипел, притягивая его к себе ближе: сильнее, больше, словно прикосновений не хватало, контакта тел, кожи к коже, губ, рук - всего было слишком мало. Как будто Хант хотел Сидорова целиком, к себе, в себя - под кожу, в подкорку и куда-то там еще, хрен этих американцев разберешь.  
\- О господи... господи, еще!  
\- Давай, детка, кричи, - Сидоров всем весом придавил Ханта к кровати и прикрыл глаза. От ощущений самому хотелось стонать в голос. Он тяжело, сбивчиво дышал, но не мог остановиться - не хотел.  
Хант вскрикнул почти сразу, как будто ему не хватало только разрешения. Он выгибался под Сидоровым, жаркий, сильный, удерживать такого собой оборачивалось дополнительным удовольствием.  
\- Да! А-а! - Хант то запрокидывался, сжимаясь на пальцах Сидорова, то вскидывал голову и слепо тянулся к его губам. - Господи, да! Еще!  
Сидоров не выдержал и застонал, вжавшись лбом в постель над плечом Ханта.  
\- У тебя задница на миллион, - он сглотнул. - Слышишь? Не оторваться, твою мать.  
Словно Хант был виноват в этой его слабости... Сидоров сильнее, резче вогнал в него пальцы.  
Хант вздрогнул, хватанул ртом воздуха и сжался еще туже, а потом вдруг вскинул голову и сжал зубы на плече у Сидорова, глуша крик. Сидоров выругался от неожиданной боли, сжимая свободную руку в кулак. На кожу плеснуло теплым, еще немного - Хант тихо хрипел, кончая - а потом расслабился.  
\- Гос...поди...  
Сидоров, медленно потянув, вынул пальцы. Прижал их напоследок к подрагивающему отверстию, обвел его, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и откинулся на спину рядом с Хантом.  
\- По.. подожди минуту, - прошептал тот, накрывая член Сидорова ладонью, и несильно сжал пальцы. - Ты меня... о, господи, с ума сойти.  
\- Я тебя что? - Сидоров мягко усмехнулся.  
Он приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к руке сильнее, и вновь прикрыл глаза. Неизвестно, чего хотелось больше: скорее кончить или лежать вот так, задержавшись на самой грани удовольствия.  
\- Затрахал до обморока, - прошептал Хант, лаская его в неторопливом, сводящем с ума ритме. - Гордись, я не помню, когда такое было последний раз.  
Сидоров посмотрел на Ханта из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Ничего, если обойдусь без гордости?  
Хант одобрительно застонал и уткнулся ему лицом в плечо. Сидоров его обнял, положив ладонь между лопаток, а потом стиснул зубы, чтобы не выматериться, потому что Хант, проведя большим пальцем по головке, двинул кулаком по члену чуть резче, чем до того. И этого едва не хватило, чтобы кончить.  
Сидоров потянул Ханта к себе и поцеловал, отвлекая и пытаясь хоть немного оттянуть оргазм.  
\- Ходить-то сможешь, суперагент? А то подстрелят ненароком, меня ж потом совесть заест.  
Хант улыбнулся, облизнул губы и нежно провел пальцами по яйцам Сидорова.  
\- Я буду осторожен, - прошептал он. - Ради твоей совести.  
Сидоров дернулся от новой ласки и сорвано выдохнул, чувствуя как прикосновения отзываются дрожью вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Кажется, тебе нравится вот это? - поглаживая член, Хант снова подвинулся, гораздо легче - явно отдохнув за эту пару минут. Наклонившись к Сидорову, он легко коснулся губами его живота, потом влажной головки, и потом, переместившись еще ниже и перехватив руку, лизнул мошонку.  
\- Гха-а, - отозвался Сидоров, вжимаясь затылком в матрац, и чувствуя, как дрожь превращается в бесконечный фейерверк. Он почти был готов взвыть, но лишь прохрипел и саданул кулаком по ни в чем неповинной кровати, когда Хант снова сделал языком такое, отчего в глазах потемнело. - Ха-ант!  
Оргазм ударил тараном, едва не вышибая дух, и следующие пару минут Сидоров упорно вспоминал, как его зовут, в то время как Хант ненавязчиво трогал губами его живот и, вообще, не отсвечивал, хотя у них оставалось… Сколько уже минут?  
\- Поцелуй для Золушки? - спросил Сидоров хрипло.  
\- Ну, раз замуж не зовут, то хоть поцелуй, - блеснул улыбкой Хант..  
\- Всё-таки хочешь, чтобы позвал под венец? - В голове промелькнула шальная мысль, но ее Сидоров тут же отправил в дальний пеший поход. Устраивать цирк на задании - это метод, которым пользовался Хант, а не он.  
\- Об этом в другой раз, - ловко ушел от ответа Хант и, перекатившись к краю постели, сел, спустил ноги на пол. - Ты мне еще за свою красавицу сегодня должен.  
\- За какую? - удивился Сидоров, вытаскивая из-под спины подушку и устраиваясь на кровати с относительным комфортом. Его время не поджимало так, как Ханта, до возвращения в порт Сидоров был совершенно свободен.  
\- С которой ты прохлаждался на палубе, - подмигнул ему тот, быстро одеваясь. Как и не трахался… Тронул пальцами в ухе - Сидоров вдруг понял, что Хант, оказывается, ради него отключался от своих, и теперь снова на связи. - Айрин Гве… - тут его вызвали, и Хант отвлекся. - Да. Всё отлично. Да, буду через три минуты. Я знаю… - А потом вновь посмотрел на Сидорова. - Член ИРА и террористической группировки, которая…  
\- Сегодня дает цыганочку с выходом, - закончил за него Сидоров, скатившись с кровати. - Но это нормально! - он впрыгнул в штаны, едва успел махнуть Ханту и застегивался уже в коридоре, на бегу. Хорошо, если Буратино еще дышал, а то ведь… Сидоров как был босиком, так и взлетел по лестнице, досадуя, что пошел дорогому хозяину навстречу и оставил пистолет в каюте, в сейфе. А доморощенному гению ствол и вовсе был не положен. Но это и к лучшему, как сейчас выяснялось!  
Добежав до каюты брюнетки, он толкнул дверь - заперто! Изнутри донесся не то стон, не то мычание, рассусоливать времени не было - Сидоров ударил дверь плечом, чертова хлипкая деревяшка заскрипела и почти поддалась. Но тут из каюты послышался шум возни, раздался стон и послышался глухой звук, будто на пол упало что-то тяжелое. Сидоров заковыристо выматерился, ударил сильнее, и под грохот обрушившейся двери влетел внутрь.  
Буратино лежал лицом в пол из мореного дуба - и как только не зацепило упавшей дверью? Сидоров подскочил к нему, перевернул на спину - точно мешок, ей-богу! - машинально отмечая и бледность кожи, и совершенно расфокусированный взгляд. Картину падения нравов, помимо тонкого ремешка, которым были связаны руки Буратино, портил явно наспех засунутый в рот кляп. В последнем Сидоров с некоторой долей веселья вдруг опознал купальные трусики пресловутой вешалки. С секретом оказалась девушка, что и говорить.  
\- Даже бабу трахнуть не можешь нормально, - буркнул Сидоров. От накатившего облегчения пришлось сесть рядом с Буратино. Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь, а потом вынул кляп. - Рота, подъем! - приводя в чувство, он хлопнул вундеркинда по щеке, потом, не видя результата, по другой, а затем поднял жертву женского произвола и поволок в ванную.  
Через десять минут тот уже более-менее осмысленно смотрел на мир. Хотя Сидорова едва узнавал, и вряд ли понимал, о чем тот спрашивает. Еще интереснее, чем же его накачали?  
Провозившись с ним еще какое-то время, Сидоров выяснил, что киндер-сюрприз ближайшие полчаса не то, что прямо стоять, разговаривать связно не сможет. Так что он вышел в каюту и сел на кровать, глядя на свободный от двери выход в коридор. В голове крутились вопросы, один другого краше. В чем Буратино успел чистосердечно сознаться? Где теперь искать брюнетку, которую, помнится, повесили на Сидорова сразу по прибытию на яхту? Из последнего вообще вытекало несколько крайне нелицеприятных предположений. А самое главное - как во всем этом вписан Хант? Последнему Сидоров был до востребования благодарен за то, что папе Карло не придется строгать новое полено.  
Он потер лицо, и именно в этот момент из раскрытого иллюминатора в каюту вдруг ворвался стрекот вертолета и тут же раздались выстрелы. Сидоров подхватился, чтобы не опоздать на анонсированное Хантом шоу, на все корки костеря себя за то, что расслабился на ерундовом задании и забыл, что дерьмо всегда есть кому подкинуть.  
Выскочив в коридор, он добежал до лестницы и чуть не столкнулся там с Хантом. Вернее, столкнулся, но с человеком, но голове которого красовалась золотая атласная наволочка, завязанная вокруг шеи. В первый момент Сидоров опешил от неожиданности, но Хант вдруг толкнул своего спутника в его сторону, выдохнув “Держи!”, и прыгнул по лестнице вверх, уцепившись за рейлинги.  
Человек с наволочкой на голове потерял равновесие и рухнул прямо на Сидорова, сбивая того с ног.  
\- Да едрит твою в Мадрит! - Сидоров спихнул с себя подарочек от Ханта и сел, встряхнувшись, как вылезший из воды пес.  
Наволочка что-то нечленораздельно промычала, а Сидоров заметил выглядывающий из-под расстегнутой рубашки кусок татуировки “an Bealach”, и тут же признал в довеске Каллагана. Так что пришлось подняться на ноги и потащить пытавшееся сопротивляться тело назад по коридору. Сидоров для острастки двинул ирландцу локтем куда-то в район печени, и тот начал демонстрировать покладистость характера.  
\- Вот это другое дело, - согласился Сидоров, втолкнув Каллагана в давешнюю каюту брюнетки, благо идти было недалеко, и определил его на пол за кроватью. Тут и оставленной девушкой поясок пригодился. Сидоров оперативно обмотал ирландцу ноги и, выдав хук правой вместо успокоительного, второй раз вымелся в коридор, чтобы успеть не к шапочному разбору.  
Выскакивать на палубу в самый разгар неразберихи, впрочем, Сидоров не торопился - попасть по глупому под пулю он бы успел всегда, а так оставалась минута-другая, чтобы разобраться, где свои, и что почём.  
Зато сразу прояснился вопрос с брюнеткой, которая обвела вундеркинда вокруг мизинца. В данный момент девица сверкала прелестями, лежа на палубе, и улыбалась, глядя в небеса пустыми глазами. Аккуратная дырка во лбу очень способствовала созерцательному отдыху, что и говорить. Остальные, живые или в меру раненые, составляли ей компанию, явно не желая подставляться под пули, весело свистевшие над головами. Сидоров как раз запоздало отдернулся, когда в дверной косяк рядом с ним врезался кусок свинца - двое мужчин в масках, торопливо паковавших в вертолет еще одного “Каллагана”, стреляли во все стороны без разбору. Пара телохранителей - чьих, правда, неизвестно, - вели ответный огонь, добавляя сумятицы и в без того неясный расклад. Стрелки, похоже, залегли за барной стойкой - но ее Сидоров со своей точки не видел. Толку, в любом случае, от них не было никакого.  
\- Мать твою за левое заднее… - выругался Сидоров, пытаясь взглядом найти Ханта.  
Но того где-то носили черти, не иначе.  
И тут на сцену вывалилось третье лицо - вывалилось буквально, выбив собой стекло капитанской рубки и рухнув на палубу. Даже в падении тот умудрялся прижимать к груди тонкий серебристый ноутбук. Со стороны вертолета немедленно зазвучали новые выстрелы, и секундой позже Сидоров понял, почему - на сцене для подтанцовки появился Хант.  
\- Но это нормально! - только у Ханта могло хватить соображалки устраивать мордобой под перекрестной стрельбой. Однако, судя по всему, ноутбук был весьма ценным призом, раз из вертолета выскочил еще один любитель вольной борьбы - на помощь тому, кого валял по палубе Хант.  
\- Попроси меня не мешать, ага, - под нос себе пробурчал Сидоров. Он бы и не смог помешать так талантливо, как получалось у самого Ханта. Сидоров еще раз высунулся прикинуть расклад - выходило чистое самоубийство. Но… И как он сразу не вспомнил, что попасть на туда можно было не только через лестницу, ведущую на нижние палубы? Сидоров проскочил по коридору назад, - везло же ему сегодня на пробежки! - пробрался через толпу, сгрудившуюся в салоне - счастливчики, успевшие убраться из-под огня. Все, как один, застыли в неудобных позах, но со смартфонами в руках.  
Сидоров проглотил ругательства, вот уж светиться ему сейчас точно было без надобности. Он подхватил на ходу ведерко из-под льда и выскочил прямо к бару.  
Концерт по заявкам зрителей пора было прекращать.  
\- Ребят, льда не найдется?  
Секундного охренения хватило, чтобы ударить ведром по голове одного из телохранителей, выхватить у него из руки пистолет и ударить рукоятью второго, уже направившего свое оружие на Сидорова.  
\- Ну, нет, так нет, - сам себе ответил Сидоров, резко присев и прижавшись спиной к барной стойке. А потом быстро выглянул, чтобы оценить диспозицию. Пока Хант вертелся, как уж на сковородке, выстрелить в него и попасть не представлялось возможным. Это заставило группу поддержки, в лице мужика с пистолетом, выплясывать сиртаки по палубе, и никак не приближало “Каллагана” к захватывающему дух полету на вертолете. Видимо, Сидоров оказался не единственным, кто думал так же, раз мужик все ж таки выстрелил. Даром, что стоял почти в упор, а не попал…Зато хрустальная пирамида бокалов с шампанским, уцелевшая до сего момента, со звоном осыпалась вниз, обдавая Ханта и его противника пенными брызгами. Сидоров обматерил всех до пятого колена и тоже внес посильную лепту в творящийся дурдом, не пожалев чужих пуль, но привычно посчитав: четыре.  
“Кучно легло”, - мелькнула у него мысль, и как холодом обожгло от того, что Ханта могли пристрелить к чертовой матери секунду назад.  
Свежее тело свалилось на палубу, Хант наконец разобрался со своим визави и, схватив ноутбук, дал деру, только пятки сверкнули. А тут и вертолет, наконец поднялся в воздух, ставя жирную точку в фееричном перфомансе, как сказала бы Милана.  
За каким хреном она пришла на ум, Сидоров не знал. Ну да к черту.  
Он выдохнул, отщелкнул почти пустую обойму, автоматически разобрал пистолет на составные части и бросил их под ноги очухавшимся телохранителям.  
\- Спектакль в силе вестерн окончен, - не пожалев голоса, объявил Сидоров, поднимаясь на ноги. - Всем спасибо, все свободны. Фейерверк в расписании значится, когда стемнеет.  
На реакцию ударенных ведром и случайных зрителей ему было откровенно плевать. Да и на мнение радушного хозяина яхты тоже, по правде говоря. Разгребание бардака, устроенного не без участия Ханта, обещало куда больший геморрой.  
Сидоров наконец-то смог закурить - жадно сделал несколько затяжек и, прищурившись, посмотрел в яркое безоблачное небо. Трупы уже никуда не торопились, да и Буратино и Каллаганом могли еще немного подождать. Не говоря уже о звезде французского кино.  
Хотя вот трупы все же стоило упаковать первыми…


End file.
